


Accustomed to His Face

by fmpsimon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Crushes, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, background AsaNoya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Hinata loves his job as a barista at Dejǎ Brew. It pays all right, it's fun, he gets to see countless first dates and grannies bragging about their grandkids. And then a stranger walks into his life, ordering black coffee every day and refusing to tip anyone but him. The man is a mystery, one Hinata is desperate to unravel.One night, the stranger appears, begging to be let in. He was fired from his job because he couldn't make a sale. In response, Hinata makes him an offer he can't refuse.A "My Fair Lady" AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 35
Kudos: 95
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	1. Prologue

His palms were sweaty and his shirt was sticking to his back. It was a hot and humid September afternoon, and more than anything, Hinata just wanted to hop on his bike and go home. But he had promised himself that today was the day, and he refused to back down. He pulled his shirt away from his chest, shaking it to cool himself down slightly. Even if it hadn’t been incredibly hot, he would have been sweating from the sheer anxiety of what he was about to do. Anxiety wasn’t really the right word: terror was probably more appropriate. After all, confessing to his best friend wasn’t something Hinata did every day.

He stood outside the locker room door. Touma was always there every day after basketball practice. It was the perfect time to catch him, since he usually stayed late to practice shooting. Hinata wiped his palms on the back of his pants and reached for the door handle. _Now or never_.

Suddenly the door opened and Hinata froze. “Tou-kun! Hi!”

“Hey, Sho,” Touma said, flashing him a grin. That smile always made Hinata melt.

“Hi! Um, hey.” Hinata rubbed his fingers against his palms.

Touma stared at him. “You already said that,” he said with a laugh. “What’s up?”

“Sorry, yeah, of course I did,” Hinata stammered. This wasn’t good. He was totally losing his nerve.

Touma shouldered his gym bag, still smiling. God, why did he have to be so nice?

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it,” Hinata said, clenching his fists. “Look, Touma, for a long time, now, I’ve…well, um—you’re one of my best friends—”

“Sho,” Touma said.

“No, let me talk,” Hinata cut in. “I have to say this.” By now, Touma’s smile was fading. “I know you’ve probably never looked at me this way, but—I really like you! A lot!”

“Shoyo.” Touma held up his hands.

Hinata grabbed his hands, bowing down and pressing them to his forehead. “ _Please_ , Tou-kun, will you please go out with me?” Touma was silent—in fact, everything was silent, until he heard footsteps. Hinata loosened his grip on Touma’s hands and looked up. His face fell.

“Kiyoshi?” he said, puzzled. “What are _you_ doing here? You’re not even on the basketball team.”

“Yeah, he’s not,” Touma said softly. Hinata watched as Kiyoshi’s hand slid into Touma’s, their fingers intertwined, fitting perfectly together, as if they were meant to. “The thing is, Shoyo, we’re…going out.”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. Going out? As in, dating? The person he’d been pining over and thinking about for the past year was dating someone else?! And not just someone else. Hinata had known Kiyoshi just as long, and he even considered him a best friend as well. So, his two best friends were in a secret relationship?! His chest felt tight, but his heart was racing. How could this have happened right under his nose?

“Uh,” Hinata stuttered, feeling his lip start to tremble. “Wow. Just kidding!” He pointed his finger, forcing a laugh. “You were really fooled! You…you…should’ve seen your face…Touma.”

“Shoyo,” Touma said, his voice pained.

“It’s really getting late, and I told my mom I’d be home right after school.” Hinata quickly turned around, but Touma caught his arm.

“Sho, wait, just let me explain,” he said.

“What’s there to explain?” Hinata said, tears pricking at his eyes. “You guys have been going out behind my back, and I guess I’m not a good enough friend to even be told about it.” He tried to pull away, but Touma held fast.

“That’s not fair,” Touma said. “I couldn’t tell you, because…”

“Because why?” Hinata snapped, yanking his arm free. “Because then you’d have to admit that kiss meant nothing to you?” He clenched his fists. He was done pretending. This hurt. This hurt like hell.

“It _did_ , but—I was confused and—and vulnerable,” Touma stuttered. “And so were you! So, I thought that maybe we both…made a mistake. I’m sorry I never told you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Hinata said quietly. “It’s nothing. I just said that for a laugh, anyway.” He turned away for the last time, and headed to the bike racks. His lips were trembling, his stomach felt sick, and as he started pedaling away, big, hot tears finally started dripping from his eyes. He couldn’t face them ever again, not after that—it was just too humiliating. He pedaled harder, now sobbing openly. He didn’t care if he spent the rest of his life alone—he never wanted to feel this way again.


	2. Chapter 1

Dejâ Brew was an average coffee shop, nestled in a cozy nook in an up-and-coming art district in a small, but not unremarkable, city. It was close to the train station and, therefore, often frequented by commuters just trying to get their coffee and be on their way; however, it was also often a place where students would study or bring their first dates, which they would affirm were not actually dates. It was bustling, yet relaxed, and that was one of the reasons Hinata Shoyo had stayed there all these years, other than for the money, of course. Wayward as he was, he never could settle on a career path, so he had found a home in Dejâ Brew—quite literally, as he was renting the apartment just above the café. He wasn't wealthy, but he was happy, comfortable, and he enjoyed his job. He was decidedly unattached and perfectly content to stay a bachelor, at least for the time being. Dating, from what he’d experienced, was often not a pleasant experience, and he preferred not to take those kinds of intimate relationships very seriously. He had been living this way since he’d left home, and expected to remain this way for many years to come.

The clientele were another story altogether. He found himself swooning over the cute couples that came in, looking for the quiet intimacy of the café; he would get lost in the stories that the elderly men and women would tell; businessmen would sometimes scoff and deride him, but he remained cheerful. Some people tipped, some people didn't, but Hinata always greeted and sent them off with a smile. He was a model employee. Recently, though, there had been a certain customer that was causing a bit of a stir in the café.

The man with the dark hair came into Dejâ Brew every day, always at the same time—8am sharp. He would order the same black coffee, tip the barista, and leave. And for the last several weeks, now, none of this was lost on Hinata, since he happened to be the barista that waited on him most days. He noticed right away that the man didn't smile. It wasn't that he was _un_ friendly, but he wasn't particularly friendly either. The man showed no interest in him whatsoever on the surface. If it weren't for the tipping, Hinata would have thought the man actually _disliked_ him. It was strange, but apparently the man _only_ tipped Hinata. He often overheard his co-workers complaining about the dour man with the scowl who never tipped.

So, one morning, as the man dropped his coins into the tip jar, Hinata confronted him. "How come you only tip me?"

The man halted his movements, staring at Hinata. "Huh?" he grunted.

Hinata smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I appreciate it and all, but why don't you tip the other workers? They serve you the same coffee that I do."

The man opened the lid, peeking inside at the dark, steaming liquid, something he always did. "I tip you because you make it the way I like it."

"It's just black coffee," Hinata said, blushing a little. "And I don't even always make it. Sometimes Nishinoya does."

The man replaced the lid, his expression unchanged. "Despite all the splashing and clumsiness that I see while you're over there preparing it, you put the exact amount of coffee in the cup. It's not too much that it will splash over the sides, but it's just enough that I don't feel like I'm getting ripped off." Hinata blinked at him, amazed at how much thought the man had actually put into this, but also amazed at his own precision, which was completely by mistake. "That's why I tip you, but not the others."

And without another word, the man turned and left. Hinata endured a few minutes of teasing from his coworkers before the manager shouted at them all to stop fooling around and get back to work. Over the next several days, the man came, ordered his black coffee, and tipped Hinata. Each day, Hinata tried to speak to the man—to get to know him—but each time, the man remained silent. He wouldn't give his name, he wouldn't say what he did for a living, he wouldn't reveal where he was from. All the while, Hinata was an open book as he desperately tried to find out more about this mysterious man. He didn't really know why—he just felt drawn to the man. He _needed_ to know. He needed to know everything. And the more that the man denied him, the more obsessed he became. It felt odd, a hunger he hadn’t experienced in a very long time.

"Come on, you've been coming in here every day for as long as I've worked here," Hinata said as he waited on other customers, pulling muffins and scones from the display and packing them into paper bags. "I've told you my whole life story—you could at _least_ tell me your name. I'm starting to really think you don't like me." The man paused, but ultimately said nothing as he took his coffee and dropped a tip in the jar. "Is that it?" Hinata pressed, grabbing the man's sleeve. He was not discreet at all. "Do you just not like me?"

The man pulled his arm away. "You make my coffee the way I like it. That's all." And then he was gone, leaving Hinata with his mouth slightly agape and his cheeks flushed. The next day, the man didn't come in. It was the first time it had ever happened since Hinata had started working at the café. This was part of the man's routine and it never varied. He couldn't help himself—he was worried. And when the man didn't show up the next day, Hinata was downright terrified. What if the man was ill? What if he had collapsed in his home and no one knew? What if he had been hit by a bus? He tried to shake those negative thoughts from his head, but they remained all day. And before he knew it, it was closing time, and he was alone, left to tidy up before he could close the shop down for the day.

He sighed. Why was he even so worked up about some guy he didn’t even know? There was likely a perfectly logical explanation for his disappearance, he mused as he counted down the register. He was probably on holiday—people took holidays in the autumn, didn’t they? He frowned, glancing out the window as thunder rumbled and rain pounded on the pavement. It had been raining the past few days; maybe Mr Black Coffee didn’t like to go out in the rain. Anything was possible, he figured, since he didn’t know the man at all.

“Even if I want to,” he muttered, and promptly chastised himself inwardly. He needed to get this guy off his mind.

After he locked the door, he started wiping the tables clean. He didn't dislike the work; instead he found it somewhat therapeutic, especially right now. It was keeping his mind off his worries. A sudden knock on the glass startled him and he snapped his head up. His breath caught in his throat as lightning flashed. The man with the dark hair was standing out in the rain, his fist raised to the glass, his lips parted as water dripped off of him. Hinata just stared at him for what felt like minutes, until the man spoke. "Can I come in?"

Within seconds, Hinata was unlocking the door and the man was stepping inside, eager to get out of the pouring rain. "Thanks," he said. At the ginger’s bemused look, he added, "I forgot my umbrella at home."

"And now you're dripping all over my clean floors," Hinata smirked, happy to see the man alive and well.

"Sorry," the man grunted. He glanced around awkwardly, taking in the café after closing.

"Everyone's gone," Hinata replied to the unasked question. "I'm closing today." He went back to cleaning the tables, striding past the man with a renewed spring in his step. "You're lucky it was me. To be honest, I don't think anyone else would have let you in."

"I wouldn't have tried if it had been anyone else," the man said flatly. Hinata stopped and, once again, felt a rush of heat in his cheeks. As if nothing out of the ordinary had been said, the man put a hand through his hair and shook out the excess water. "Hinata...right?" He tapped his chest, where Hinata's name tag would normally be pinned to his apron.

"Yes!" Hinata's face relaxed into an easy smile. "Are you finally going to tell me your name?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe. If you make me some coffee."

Hinata didn't waste any time leaping over the counter and onto the other side. With his usual splashing and thrashing, he soon had a hot cup of coffee poured. He offered it to him, but stopped when the man reached for it. "Not so fast." He clasped the cup to his chest. "Tell me your name first."

"Why are you so obsessed with my name?" the man said, crossing his arms.

"Why are _you_ hiding it? You know mine, right?" The man frowned, knowing full well that he would have to give it up if he wanted that coffee. Hinata grinned, satisfied with the man's reaction. "I could just pour this out, I guess." He held it over the sink and slowly tipped the cup.

"All right," the man said, clenching his fists at his side. He turned away, staring rigidly at the floor, and muttered, "Kageyama."

"Huh? What was that?" Hinata said, holding his hand up to his ear. Now he was just messing with the guy, and thoroughly enjoying it.

"Kageyama," the man repeated, more loudly this time, and Hinata noticed a vein threatening to pop in his forehead.

"That sounds a lot like a surname, mister." Hinata held the cup over the sink as if he were going to pour it out. Kageyama glared at him, and then the vein did pop in his forehead. Hinata cringed and handed him the cup with a weak laugh. Kageyama stared at the cup of coffee in his hand, and Hinata stared at him. Was he expecting something to happen? Was he waiting for something? "You look like a pretty important businessman, Kageyama. Are you a businessman?"

Kageyama frowned. He opened his mouth, and it looked like he was going to make some cutting remark, but then changed his mind. "I don't know."

Hinata cocked his head and queried, "Huh? How can you not know? You either are or you're not."

"I just lost my job, okay?!" Kageyama growled, his coffee sloshing onto the floor. Hinata's eyes flicked down, then back up again.

"Sorry, I...I didn't know," he said nervously.

"Of course you didn't," Kageyama snapped. "You don't know anything about me. And they didn't either. They didn't understand me. Maybe I don't make sales by brown-nosing and complimenting, and _being nice_. I gave them the cold, hard facts—no frills, just numbers. But that wasn't good enough!" The man let out an angry sigh, but remained silent after that, waiting for his coffee to cool.

"I guess I don't know much about sales," Hinata began, "but it usually helps to be nice to people." Kageyama scowled at him, and Hinata grinned back enough for the both of them. "Like here! Usually the nicer I am to people, the better the tips are. Except when I make the coffee all wrong, of course. That happens sometimes. But then some of the time, if I'm really nice and apologetic, they'll give me a good tip anyway!"

"What's your point, barista?" Kageyama said.

"Uh." What _was_ his point? His lips were working faster than his brain, a common occurrence. "What if you came to work here? It's still sales—though, not the kind _you're_ used to. And I could teach you to be nice! Nic _er_ ," he clarified at the dark man's glower. "Just think, if I teach you how to be nicer, you could get a cushy sales job like you had before—except better, because you wouldn't have to worry about getting fired!" Hinata finished breathlessly. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're insane," Kageyama said flatly. Hinata's face fell. "You think I'd honestly want to work _here_?" Hinata looked around. He didn't think it was so bad. "This place is beneath me—I have a _college degree_!"

"Me too!" Hinata exclaimed. "Well, I'm working on it." He had been working on it for quite some time, since he kept failing due to his commitment to the local volleyball league.

"Thanks for the coffee," Kageyama said, walking towards the door. "But I think I'll pass on the offer."

"Let me know if you change your mind!" Hinata called after him. His face fell, watching the man leave. The guy was a self-centered jerk, no question. But for some reason, he still wanted to help. His eyes fell on the puddles on the floor and he scowled. "Guess it's gonna be a late night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it so far! I'm anxious to share the rest with you in the coming weeks. I'll be posting a new chapter every Friday.
> 
> I worked with an artist on this piece, who was totally amazing, and really helped me out last minute. They'll be sharing on their social media today as well, and I will be linking back to that post on my next chapter, so you can check that out. I'll also be sharing it on my own social media when it's posted.
> 
> I love to chat, so come find me on on [tumblr.](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/) As always, if you are enjoying the fic, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata was in a fog the next day. He was grateful to live above the café, because after the extra cleaning he had done, he had not gotten home until very late, and had gotten into bed even later, after a hot shower. It was never fun to open immediately after closing the night before, and this day was no different. Not to mention, he couldn't get that man—Kageyama, he reminded himself—out of his mind. It was worse than before. Before, he hadn't known anything about him. Now he knew his name was Kageyama and that he was in sales, and that he had just lost his job. Despite the man's attitude toward him, Hinata still felt bad. He wondered if he'd ever see him again.

"Hey!" came a sharp voice, along with an elbow to his side. "Quit daydreaming!"

"I'm not daydreaming!" was Hinata's automatic response. "I'm thinking."

"Well, think some other time. There's coffee to pour." Hinata saluted with a smirk, and got to work. Nishinoya wasn't his boss, but he may as well have been. He managed the café more efficiently than any of the _actual_ managers did, since they rarely showed up. And, although Hinata was barely aware of it, Nishinoya had been picking up his slack all morning. "Look who finally showed up again."

"Who?" Hinata said absently as he struggled with steaming milk.

"Mister Black Coffee." Hinata nearly dropped the pot of coffee that he had started to pour. Nishinoya looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm okay!" Hinata said quickly with a grin. He swiftly got through all the open orders, apologizing profusely for burning the milk and making a mess of the lattes and cappuccinos. He was sweating by the time Kageyama stepped up to order his coffee. "Coffee, black!" Hinata said, presenting the perfectly poured cup.

Kageyama opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked like he wanted to say something, biting his lip and shifting his gaze from one place to the next. "Thanks," he finally said as he dropped the coins into the tip jar. He didn't say anything else, to Hinata's disappointment; he just turned and walked out. Though it was difficult, he got on with his day. He screwed up a lot of orders from that point on, and, eventually, Nishinoya made him take a break. He took a seat at an unoccupied table and started peeling a banana. It was a sunny day and the streets were full of people. He stared outside absently, watching the crowds go by, wondering if he'd be able to play volleyball tonight after work. Then something caught his eye. It was Kageyama. He was back! Wait, no. He had just walked by. Hinata's face fell, and then immediately lit up again. Kageyama was pacing back and forth, glancing into the café every once in a while, as if he were trying to decide whether to come in or not. He went back and forth a few more times and, eventually, Hinata got fed up waiting for him to make up his mind, and ran out to meet him.

"Kageyama!" he called. "Hey!"

He stopped a few inches from Hinata. "Oh, hi. I...didn't see you there," he said carefully.

Hinata scratched his head, staring at him. "You've been pacing in front of the café for the past five minutes. Do you need something? Another cup of coffee? Are you hungry? We just put out some _really_ tasty pastries!"

"I..." Kageyama began, trailing off. He tugged on his collar, his cheeks slightly flushed. Hinata smiled; Kageyama was…kind of cute when he was uncomfortable. "There’s a Christmas party—they have one every year. That’s probably my last chance to get my job back.” He paused, meeting Hinata’s gaze. “So, um, that offer?"

"Yeah?" Hinata said, nodding.

Kageyama cleared his throat. "I think I'd like to take you up on it." Hinata's face was nothing but barely-contained joy. "If the offer still stands, that is." A moment later, Hinata was dragging Kageyama into the café. He excitedly explained everything to Nishinoya, gripping Kageyama's hand with both of his.

“This is Nishinoya—he’s probably the coolest person I know, plus he happens to be my boss,” Hinata said. “Oh! And his boyfriend, Asahi, comes in sometimes! He’s really cool too— _super tall_ —and kinda intimidating, but he’s a _super_ nice guy.”

“Chill out, Hinata. And stop saying ‘super.’” Nishinoya eyed Kageyama up and down. "So, why should I give you a job?"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "Are you even a manager?"

"No, not yet—but I'm the person standing _between_ you and the manager, so you'd better answer my questions!" Nishinoya crossed his arms, pursing his lips.

Kageyama bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect, sir." He straightened up. "My name is Kageyama Tobio.”

“Tobio….” Hinata repeated, enjoying how easily the name flicked off his tongue.

Kageyama glared at him, then continued talking. “Hinata offered to teach me...to be a better person," he said through gritted teeth. "I can work part time, night time, weekends, whenever you need me."

Nishinoya blinked at him for a moment, then his face hardened slightly. "I'll—I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Kageyama said, bowing again.

"Don't mention it." As we walked away, he muttered to Hinata, "Take the rest of the afternoon off." Nishinoya nudged him and flashed him a crooked smile before leaving to attend to the customers.

"You should mention it," Hinata whispered to Kageyama. "Often. And getting him a gift wouldn't hurt either."

"Really?" Kageyama said. He glanced up, in thought. "Does he like chocolate?"

Hinata shrugged. "I'll help you find something." He grabbed his hand. "Come with me!" He pulled Kageyama through the café, weaving between tables until they reached the back door. He opened it and started up the narrow staircase. "I'm renting this place up here. It's pretty convenient, but I tend to get stuck with the late and the early shifts, because I'm closer. But they trust me with these, so I can't complain." He shook a keychain in Kageyama's face, grinning.

"Is that a volleyball?" Kageyama said, eyeing the keychain.

"Yeah!" Hinata flung his door open. "I'm in a recreational league. My college doesn't have a team, since it's too small. But that's okay. I get to learn from a lot of experienced, older players." He stopped. "Wait, do you play volleyball or something?"

"I used to," Kageyama said stiffly. He glanced around the small apartment, while Hinata watched him. It wasn't much: a mattress, a mini fridge, a small dresser, and a bathroom. "I could have gone pro, but I wasn't interested."

"What?! That's amazing!" Hinata nearly shouted, pumping his fists.

Kageyama shrugged. "So, why am I up here?"

"Oh. Um, I thought we could just hang out," Hinata said.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Hang out? Why?"

"Get to know each other, y'know." Kageyama just stared at him. "Hey! Do you want to get dinner?"

"What? Why?" Kageyama’s expression was both sullen and puzzled.

Hinata smiled. "I already told you: you know everything about me, so I want to know about you too." He scratched the back of his head. "You want to get to know me, right?"

Kageyama's face flushed and he turned away. "Whatever. Do what you want."

Hinata wondered why he was so embarrassed, but didn't dwell on it. Maybe Kageyama didn't like talking about himself. "So, you said you played volleyball," he said, sitting down on the mattress and tucking his legs in. "What position?"

"Setter." Kageyama took a seat beside him. "So, this is really where you live?"

"Mm-hm. It's not the fanciest place, but the rent is cheap," Hinata said. "Where do _you_ live?"

Kageyama stared at his lap. For some reason, he never really made eye contact with Hinata. "That's not really important. I don't really want you showing up at my place, anyway."

"Why not?"

"We're not friends," Kageyama snapped.

Hinata blinked, eyes wide. "Okay," he murmured. "I thought...maybe we _could_ be. That's why I offered to help you." Well, that and something he couldn't put his finger on; a strange feeling in his stomach like it was doing flips. Even being this close to Kageyama, having him in his apartment, on his bed—it made his palms sweat and his heart beat faster. He didn’t understand. He didn’t even _know_ him. But…he wanted to.

“So, what do you want to eat?” Kageyama said. He was staring at him.

“Uh,” Hinata said, surprised, “there’s a Korean barbeque place a few blocks from here.”

Kageyama wrinkled his nose. “Sounds expensive.”

“How about fast food? You like hamburgers, right?” Kageyama nodded and Hinata smiled. “I’ll buy, so don’t worry about the money, okay?”

Within the hour, they were sitting across from each other under harsh fluorescent lights. Neither one wasted any time wolfing down their burgers and fries, and chugging their sodas. They both started to rise at the same time, then stopped. Hinata laughed. “I was going to get more,” he said, shaking his cup, which was now just crushed ice.

Kageyama took it out of his hand. “Let me.”

“Okay.” Hinata watched him walk to the front counter, the butterflies in his stomach returning. He shrugged it off and pulled out his buzzing phone. A text from Nishinoya: _Are you home? Wanted to check in after closing._ Hinata chewed on his lip as he texted back that he was out with Kageyama and not to worry about it.

He set the phone down and glanced at Kageyama, who was still working on refilling their drinks. He frowned. It looked like he was arguing—or he was not being very friendly at least. The cashier glared at him as he walked back to the table. “What did you say to that girl?” Hinata said as Kageyama slid back into the booth.

“The line was long and I was informing her that they should have more cashiers. It was a harmless critique,” Kageyama said haughtily.

“Uh-huh? Then why was she giving you the stink eye?” Hinata smirked.

“How the hell should I know?” Kageyama set a water down in front of him. “You shouldn’t drink too much soda, especially this late. It’s not good for you.”

Hinata frowned for a moment, but accepted it all the same. “Just a tip: you should be nicer to people like that. Y’know, say things like ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ You’d be surprised how far a little kindness goes.” Kageyama scowled. “It might be the difference between you making a sale or not, that’s all.” He took a swig of water, tapping his fingers on the table. His new friend was clearly annoyed and unreceptive to the advice. “Another tip: _always_ be interested in the weather.”

“The weather?” Kageyama’s expression was deadpan. “Are you serious right now?”

“Do you want my help or not?” Hinata said.

Kageyama frowned again. “I just don’t see what being interested in the weather has to do with anything.”

“It’s called _polite conversation_ ,” Hinata pressed on. “And you’re going to need to make a lot of it if you want to schmooze your way into a job again.” Kageyama averted his gaze, opting to take a swig of water over responding to the sharp comment. “So, are you from around here or did you move to the city after university? I grew up in the country, so I’m still not used to this area.”

“I don’t know why it matters, but, no, I didn’t grow up in the city,” Kageyama said stiffly. “I went to university in Tokyo, then found a job here after I decided not to go pro.”

“So, you’re from the country too?” Hinata said, sipping on his water. “You don’t have an accent.”

“I got rid of it,” Kageyama said stiffly.

Hinata looked at him expectantly.

Kageyama frowned. “What?”

“You’re supposed to ask me where _I’m_ from.” He smirked, resting his head on his hand. “Wow, you really are starting from square one, huh?”

“You already said you’re from the country,” Kageyama said, gulping down his water. He crushed the bottle and capped it off again. “What else do I need to know?”

“It’s called being polite, remember? And last time I checked, you needed more practice with that.” He sighed. “C’mon, this isn’t going to work very well if you don’t even try.”

Kageyama clenched his fists and snapped, “I don’t _need_ to be polite with you!”

Hinata laughed, causing Kageyama to stop and widen his eyes. “You have to practice! It obviously doesn’t come naturally to you.” Kageyama leaned back, crossing his arms. Was he…pouting? Hinata had to stifle another chuckle. “Look, I know you hate this. I get it. You’re not used to being nice. But if you want to get your job back, you’re going to have to change—just a little.” He held his hand up, his fingers less than a centimeter apart.

Kageyama scowled, but Hinata just grinned at him. This was going to be a challenge, but it was one he was definitely up to.

“Thank you for the meal,” Kageyama said outside the restaurant.

“You’re welcome.” Hinata smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. “Be here at six tomorrow morning. I wanna show you a few things before we open.”

Kageyama nodded. “Fine. Good night.”

“’Night!” Hinata said, waving. When he got back to his apartment, he collapsed on his bed, shutting his eyes for a moment. He put his hands on his head, unable to wipe the grin from his face. He was happy— _really happy_. But why? Because of Kageyama? Because of some stranger? Were strangers supposed to make you feel like this? His heart was beating out of his chest and his cheeks were burning at the thought of those piercing eyes. He covered his face. He’s just a guy, he’s just a guy! He writhed on top of the mattress, kicking his legs. Then he suddenly froze and grabbed his phone. _I’ll text him!_ “Have to make sure he got home okay. That’s not weird at all.”

_Get home safe_.

He smiled, clutching his phone to his chest, then laid down again. His mind was racing. He was excited for tomorrow. How was he going to sleep?

As it turned out, he was able to sleep quite well, as he slept through all three of his alarms, and didn’t show up at the café until five minutes before opening.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m here!” he cried, running through the door. “Don’t hate me, please don’t hate me, Nishi—Eh?”

Kageyama was standing behind the counter, apron on, holding a coffee pot. He poured it into a cup and carefully covered it. “Good morning,” he said, handing Hinata the cup. “Sorry for keeping you out so late. I hope you were able to sleep well.” He swiped his hair out of his face with his free hand, then brought it to rest on his hip, and Hinata couldn’t help but think he looked kind of…sexy.

He shook the thought off. Why did _that_ word come to mind? Kageyama was a guy, and he was _not_ attracted to him—he didn’t mess with that sort of thing anymore. That sort of thing was too complicated, especially if it involved a coworker, since that was what Kageyama was now. All the same, when he clutched the cup in his hands, his fingers felt almost as hot as his face.

Hinata gaped at him, speechless. All he could do was watch as Kageyama started filling orders as they came in. When he regained his composure, he threw on his apron and hastily tied it, sidling up next to Kageyama. “H-how did you learn all this so quick?” he whispered. “This frothed milk thingy alone took me weeks to learn! How do you already know it?!”

“I’m a fast learner,” Kageyama said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

That turned out to be true. In fact, it wasn’t until the end of the day, when Kageyama took a turn with the can of whipped cream that he slipped up. Somehow he had managed to hold it backwards, and when he went to spray it into the cup, he ended up spraying it all over his chest.

Hinata laughed, watching a glob of whipped cream slide down the side of Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama scowled. “Not funny. Why didn’t you tell me I was holding it backwards, huh?”

“Because this is _way_ funnier!” Hinata said, cackling and doubling over, not even attempting to stifle his laughter anymore.

“You’re lucky there’re people here, or I’d bash your head in with this,” Kageyama growled, brandishing the cannister of whipped cream over his shoulder.

“No, no, wait!” Hinata flailed, his arms out in front of him. “Ah, here.” He handed him a towel and Kageyama started cleaning his shirt off. When he was done, he looked up, jutting his lower lip out in a little pout. He still had a bit of whipped cream on his cheek, close to his mouth. “You’ve um, got some on your face,” Hinata said, gesturing to the spot on his own cheek.

Kageyama mirrored his movements, wiping the wrong cheek and staring at his hand, puzzled when nothing came off.

“No, no, your other cheek.” He watched, bemused, as Kageyama made a second attempt, missing again. “Here, let me.” He reached out and brushed his finger against Kageyama’s cheek, scooping up the whipped cream, then popping it into his own mouth.

Kageyama’s face turned a bright shade of red and he quickly turned away, dropping the towel at the edge of the sink and fumbling with the knot on his apron. With a frustrated grunt, he ripped off the apron. “I need to clean up,” he said before he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Hinata stood there silently, his finger still in his mouth. He pulled it out and scratched his head. What had all _that_ been about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this chapter a little early, since it's Christmas tomorrow (not like I'll be doing anything--thanks, pandemic). Anyway, hope you're enjoying this fic, there's lots more to come!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I like to talk, so feel free to come find me on [tumblr.](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Hinata was having a hard time concentrating on practice. Every chance he got, he glanced over at the stands. Kageyama was supposed to be here. He had agreed, right? Yeah, after work, he was going to close up shop with Nishinoya and head over. He chewed on his lip. Had he given him the right address? He was sure he had, but maybe….

“Hinata!”

“Eh?” He turned his head just before the volleyball slammed into his face. He stumbled, putting his hand to his cheek, which had immediately turned red from the force of the impact. “I’m okay!” he called, despite the stinging pain that was now surging through him.

“You might want to pay attention when I’m serving.”

Hinata frowned. “Next time, try not to serve at my face,” he grumbled under his breath. “Sorry about that, Oikawa!” he called, forcing a smile.

He couldn’t afford to lose focus. Sure, it was just a recreational league, but all the players took the game seriously, Oikawa most of all. He had played at university, like Kageyama, and could probably have gone pro if he’d wanted to.

He leapt up and smashed the ball down, where it hit just inside the court. He wiped the sweat off his brow, straightening up. End of the first game. His heart was pounding in his chest. Maybe he’d played too hard. It was just a practice game, after all. He walked to the sidelines and grabbed his water bottle, taking a long swig.

“What are you on about?” Oikawa’s voice reached Hinata’s ears. He sounded annoyed.

“I’m just saying your sets were all wrong. You’re making your spikers work too hard to get them.”

Was that…Kageyama…? Hinata turned. Kageyama was there, hands at his sides, calmly schooling Oikawa on every little thing he had done wrong in the game, while Oikawa’s face became more and more screwed in disgust and displeasure.

“Excuse me? You think I don’t know how to set to my own team?” Oikawa’s lip curled. “And who do you think you are to say something like that?”

Kageyama frowned. “Someone who could have gone pro.”

“You? Pro?” Oikawa scoffed. “Then prove it.” He pointed across the court. “Why don’t you get out there and set to Hinata? He’s our worst player—Hinata, get over here!”

Hinata frowned, taking in the insult— _worst player_? He shook his head; this wasn’t the time to worry about Oikawa’s backhanded comments. “Wait, wait, let’s not do that!” he said, running over.

Kageyama put his hand on Hinata’s face and pushed him away. “Sounds like a good idea to me. I want to show this arrogant bastard how wrong he is.”

“Funny, I was just about to say the same thing.” Oikawa crossed his arms, half-turning to look at his visibly uncomfortable teammates. “Let’s show this country bumpkin how we do things in the city.”

The vein that had been threatening to pop out of his forehead finally did, and Kageyama pulled his arm back, his fist clenched. If Hinata hadn’t grabbed his forearm with both hands at that particular moment, Kageyama’s fist would have connected with Oikawa’s jaw.

“Stop!” Hinata growled, pulling him back with all his might. “What do you think you’re doing? Are you crazy? He’s your senior! Besides, you can’t just punch people!” He dragged him out the door, then loosened his grip on Kageyama’s arm. “Explain!”

“He insulted me. I got angry,” Kageyama said stiffly, furrowing his brow. “All I was trying to do was help him correct his issues—one setter to another. And, trust me, he has a _lot_ of issues. I mean, his form was all wrong! You saw that, didn’t you?”

Hinata sighed, putting his palm to his forehead. “You don’t walk up to someone you’ve never met and start criticizing them, especially someone like Oikawa. How would you feel if someone did that to _you_?”

Kageyama frowned, opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He pursed his lips. “I was just trying to help him so _your_ team has a better chance of winning,” he said, not skimping on any bite in his tone.

“Look,” Hinata began, stamping his foot, “I’m impressed with your skills and even with your offer to help, but know your audience! You can’t mess with Oikawa like that—he’s a monster on the court—nobody messes with him! Nobody _talks_ to him like that.”

“You shouldn’t let him push you around like that,” Kageyama said, glaring at him. “Stop acting like such doormat!”

Hinata gaped at him for a moment, then jabbed his thumb into his chest. “I’m on a team with one of the best players in Japan. It’s a great opportunity, and if I have to be a _doormat_ to learn from him, then so be it! You have no right to do what you did, so don’t try to make this about me!”

“But—”

“And then you almost _hit_ him!” Hinata continued, throwing up his hands. “I mean, what the hell, man? I invited you here because I thought you’d like it—not so you could pick fights with my team! I still have to play with him, y’know?”

“But he’s an asshole,” Kageyama muttered.

“That’s not helping,” Hinata said, crossing his arms. He let out a deep sigh. “It’s like you haven’t learned anything at all.” He looked him hard in the eyes. “Do you even _want_ my help anymore? Don’t you want to get better? What about getting your job back?”

“I…” Kageyama began, only to trail off, lowering his head.

Hinata stared at him. This was beyond disappointing. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I need to go get my stuff and change. Just wait here, okay?”

“Maybe I should just go,” Kageyama said.

Hinata stopped. “But we were gonna get dinner.”

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t want to spend any more time with me, do you? I’m beyond hope, right? Just some country kid who can’t make it in the city.” He started to walk away.

“Wait, I never said that,” Hinata said, chasing after him.

“You didn’t have to,” Kageyama said coldly. “You agree with that Oikawa guy, clearly. You’re taking his side.”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side! Just—don’t leave.” Hinata’s fingers curled around Kageyama’s sleeve. “Please.” He didn’t know why he was holding on so tight to someone he’d just met. So what if Kageyama wanted to leave? They were barely even friends. All that was between them was a business arrangement. Right?

“Okay,” was the soft reply. “I’m…sorry I flipped out.”

“You should probably apologize to Oikawa,” Hinata said, chuckling at the scowl on Kageyama’s face. “C’mon,” he said, tugging on his arm, “it’s part of being nice.”

Kageyama begrudgingly apologized to Oikawa and, to Hinata’s surprise, the setter took it gracefully. However, he _did_ catch Hinata’s arm on his way out, expressing that if Hinata were to bring Kageyama back, he’d better make sure Kageyama kept his mouth shut.

“I really am sorry about earlier,” Kageyama said as they left the restaurant later that night.

“You already said that,” Hinata said, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was starting to get cold. “Anyway, it’s done: you apologized to him. But you really can’t fly off the handle like that. No one’s gonna hire you if you have anger issues.”

“I don’t have anger issues,” Kageyama snapped.

Hinata eyed him, smirking. “Uh-huh.”

“I don’t,” Kageyama said again. “I just…have a lot going on right now.”

“Are you worried about the café?” Hinata said, concerned. “You’re doing great there. Even Nishinoya says so.”

“It’s not that—”

“Then what is it?” Hinata glanced at him sidelong.

Kageyama hesitated, then sighed. “It’s nothing. Let me walk you home, okay?”

Hinata shrugged. “Okay. But what about you? Isn’t the café out of your way?”

“No, it’s fine.” There was a long pause, and then he said, “Were you…really impressed…back there?”

“Well, yeah,” Hinata said, unable to keep the excitement out of his tone. “I mean, I already thought you were really cool, but you also totally know what you’re talking about. You told me before that you could’ve gone pro, but…I dunno, sometimes you don’t really _get_ it until you see it.”

“Oh. Okay.” It seemed as if Kageyama deflated slightly, but he didn’t say anything else.

Hinata glanced at him as they walked back to the coffeeshop in silence. He was acting weird—picking fights, acting like Hinata was favoring Oikawa over him….What was the big deal, anyway? He’d known Oikawa a lot longer. Kageyama was practically a stranger. He tried to brush it off. Maybe this is why he got fired in the first place. Maybe he’d gotten into a fight with a senior staff member. He frowned. If _that_ was the case, he doubted any amount of etiquette training was going to get him his job back. Something like that had a tendency to stick with a person, no matter how they tried to run from it.

Then again, Hinata really knew nothing about him. Maybe it really was that he had just been a jerk to customers and hadn’t been able to make a sale. Come to think of it, he didn’t even know what Kageyama was trying to sell. Where had he even worked?

“What _was_ your old job, anyway?” he asked abruptly.

“Huh?” Kageyama grunted. “Sales. I told you that.”

“Yeah, but what were you selling?” Hinata pressed.

Kageyama looked straight ahead. “Coffee. My old company owns Dejâ Brew.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped. “For real?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that explains why you were always getting coffee there,” Hinata said thoughtfully.

Kageyama cocked his head. “Huh?”

Hinata turned his body as he spoke. “Because you wanted to support your company by buying their coffee—right?”

“It was just on my way to work,” Kageyama said, shrugging. “I kept coming ‘cause of you, dumbass.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you know—because you make the coffee the way I like it,” Kageyama said quickly. He lowered his head, obscuring his eyes behind his dark bangs.

Hinata turned forward again, feeling heat creep into his cheeks. That was happening a lot lately, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Something about this guy made him feel all weird inside. It was warm, and the feeling started in his chest and radiated out from there, making his whole body heat up. He didn’t know what it was, and he had certainly never felt this way before. No, he reminded himself, it _was_ a familiar feeling, a feeling he had tried desperately to forget and push away. But was it really that? He hoped not. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, lowering his head.

Before he knew it, they were standing outside the shop. The moon had climbed high into the sky, bathing the street in pale yellow light. Hinata watched Kageyama as he zipped his track jacket up and dipped his chin behind the collar. “You wanna come up for a bit? You look cold.”

Kageyama shook his head. “I’d better get home.”

Hinata smiled, though he felt a little disappointed. “Okay…let me know you got home all right.”

“Sure.”

Hinata gave a small wave and headed into his apartment. Before he went inside, he glanced back at Kageyama, who was slowly walking away, toward the train station. He wondered where he lived. Was it close by? He’d said that the café was on his way to his old job, so maybe it was nearby. Anything else would be going out of his way, right? He shook his head. Maybe he was just confusing himself.

His smile faded as he climbed the stairs. He paused at the door, keys in hand. “What am I doing?” he murmured. “Don’t get attached. He’s just gonna leave.” He entered the apartment and slumped against the door, closing it, and let his head fall back. Kageyama would get his great job, and then he’d be too good to come to the café anymore. He’d be too good for Hinata. It made sense. Kageyama barely had any interest in being friends. Anything beyond that was certainly out of the question. Argh, what was he even _thinking_?! Beyond that? What did he possibly want _beyond_ friendship? Why did that thought even _pop_ into his head? What was wrong with him?! He had wanted something like that once, but it hadn’t worked out, and it never would. At the end of the day, no matter how he felt, he was always left behind.

He slapped his hands to his cheeks. Enough! Time for bed. By the time he had settled under his covers, he noticed his phone blinking. He quickly unlocked it, checking the message. _I’m home. Goodnight_. He smiled as warmth spread throughout his chest. He typed back, “Goodnight.” Maybe it was okay to just enjoy the feeling, even if it wouldn’t lead anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to chat, so come find me on on [tumblr.](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/) As always, if you are enjoying the fic, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3


	5. Chapter 4

“What’s with him?” Nishinoya said, elbowing him. Hinata looked up from the pastry case he was restocking. “He came in late and he looks like he hasn’t slept at all. This is at least the third day in a row.” He leaned in closer, lowering his voice. “Look, Haruka already quit, so we can’t afford to have Kageyama slacking off. If Boss Man actually shows up, he’d fire him on the spot. You know he has no tolerance for that.”

Hinata stopped what he was doing and stared at Kageyama while he ran the register. He did look tired; there were dark circles under his eyes and his movements were slow, almost delayed. He wondered, should he be worried?

“Small latte, please,” a young woman said brightly.

Kageyama stared at her, blinking slowly. “Eh?”

“Uh, small…latte…please?” the woman repeated.

He pressed a few buttons on the register. “1000 yen.”

“Um, sorry but that doesn’t seem like the right price,” she said gently.

He scowled. “Well, that’s what the register says. Are you gonna pay or not?”

She hesitated. “Um, well…uh….”

“Is there a problem?” Nishinoya sidled next to Kageyama, grinning widely. “What can I help you with, miss?”

“Well, I ordered a latte, but 1000 yen seems awfully high,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“You’re absolutely right,” Nishinoya said. “There must have been some kind of mistake.” He eyed Kageyama as he quickly tapped his fingers on the keyboard. “That looks better. 250 yen, please. Thank you so much. Your order will be ready shortly.” He bowed his head, only coming back up when she had walked away. “What the hell are you doing?” he said, grabbing Kageyama by the arm. “Shoyo, get started on that latte.”

“Yessir!” Hinata said quickly. He got to work, but kept an eye on the other two.

“Huh?” Kageyama grumbled.

“What’s up with you lately?” Nishinoya said in a hushed tone. “You’re being rude and acting like a zombie. We have a reputation to uphold here, and you’re about to ruin it!”

Kageyama frowned, resting his hand on the back of his neck. “Sorry, it…won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Nishinoya warned. “The only reason you’re here is because Shoyo likes you.” Kageyama froze, his eyebrows raised slightly. Nishinoya sighed. “Take the rest of the afternoon off, okay? Get some rest and come back when you can function like the rest of us.”

“Yes, sir,” Kageyama muttered, bowing his head.

Hinata watched him walk slowly into the back room. He looked around the café, noting how few people were there. “Hey, Noya?” he said, wiping his hands on his apron.

Nishinoya smirked. “Just go. But hurry up.”

“Thanks!” Hinata smiled and quickly strode after Kageyama, who was sitting on the bench, his head in his hands. He glanced up when he heard Hinata enter the room, taken off guard. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kageyama said, bowing his head again. A low sigh escaped his lips as he slid his hands from the back of his neck to his shoulders, tilting his head back. “So, I guess you heard all that? Did you come to lecture me or something?”

Hinata furrowed his brow, sitting down beside him. “Actually, I wanted to make sure you’re doing okay.” He nudged him, putting on a crooked smile. “Are you…okay?”

Kageyama looked at him, a pained expression on his face. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent and averted his eyes. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m handling it.”

“Handling what? Did something happen? Tobio?” Kageyama glared at him. “I—I mean, Kageyama,” he said, putting his hands up defensively. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kageyama stood up and untied his apron, then slowly hung it up. “Hinata, I…the reason I’m so out of sorts is…I lost my apartment.”

Hinata froze. “What? When?”

“About a week ago,” Kageyama mumbled.

“A week?!” Hinata jumped up, flabbergasted.

“What’s it to you, anyway?” Kageyama said.

Hinata frowned. “I thought we were friends.”

“You barely know anything about me,” Kageyama said, clenching his fists.

“That’s not true!” Hinata protested. He hesitated a moment, wondering why he was so emotional. Was it okay to be like this? He clenched his fists and continued. “You’re Kageyama Tobio. You grew up in the country, like me, but you’re embarrassed about that and desperate to make a name for yourself in the city. You quit playing volleyball, but you’re passionate about it. You’re prickly on the outside like a pineapple, but you’re all gooey on the inside like a chocolate truffle!”

Kageyama relaxed his hands, blinking. “You think I’m gooey like a chocolate truffle?”

“Is that all you got out of that?” Hinata shook his head, chuckling, and when he looked back up, Kageyama had a small smile on his face. “ _Now_ who’s the dumbass?” He paused, smirking. “So, what about all your things?”

“I had them shipped to my parents,” Kageyama replied, crossing his arms. “My clothes are in a bag in my locker.” He averted his eyes and Hinata noticed how pink his cheeks were getting. “I…feel bad asking for your help again.”

“You can stay with me!” Hinata said, not even trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. “I know my place is small, but it’s only for a little bit until you get your job back, right?”

Kageyama nodded, biting his lip. “Right.” He put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Thanks,” he said without meeting his gaze. “I really appreciate it.”

Hinata turned and watched him walk out of the back room. His hand slid up to his own shoulder. That touch had felt…really nice, and his cheeks started to burn.

He chewed on his lip, walking back into the café, still feeling the pressure Kageyama’s hand on his shoulder. Warmth was spreading everywhere and before he knew it, he was grinning. Kageyama trusted him—he trusted him enough to tell him his troubles, he trusted him as a teacher, he trusted him as a friend. Were they friends? Were they finally friends?

He leaned back against the pastry case, his hand on his shoulder, his fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt. His grin was gone, replaced with some jumbled expression he couldn’t even give a name to. Were they _just_ friends? Was that all they ever _could_ be? Maybe the reason he was so confused was because his heart…and his body wanted more.

“So…did everything get sorted out?” Nishinoya said, startling him enough to rattle the glass. “Are…you okay?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata nodded, feeling his heart racing. “Everything’s great. No issues at all.”

“Uh huh,” Nishinoya said, drying his hands. “And Kageyama? What was his deal, anyway?”

Hinata blinked, the question taking him by surprise, which was ridiculous, because the whole reason he went to talk to him was because Kageyama was all out of sorts. “W-well, it’s just,” he stammered, trying to figure out what to say. He couldn’t tell Nishinoya what had happened, since that would be betraying Kageyama’s trust. He also didn’t want to spread around that he’d be sharing his tiny one-room apartment with another man. Even if that man was…really attractive, with blue eyes that he could get lost in.

“Shoyo!”

“Yes!” Hinata snapped back to reality, face to face with a very annoyed Nishinoya.

“What’s with you, anyway?” He sounded a little concerned and his face certainly showed it. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were….” He narrowed his eyes, looking at him, then shook his head. “Never mind. Just go back to work. I’m gonna go on break.”

Hinata nodded, watching him go. He heaved a sigh. Again, he had been letting his mind wander, thinking weird thoughts—thoughts Kageyama _definitely_ wasn’t thinking about him. He bit his lip. What if he did something wrong while they were living together? What if he made Kageyama feel uncomfortable? No. He would have to be on his best behavior. He wouldn’t say anything strange, he wouldn’t _do_ anything strange—he would be absolutely, completely normal.

When he climbed the stairs to his apartment after closing, he couldn’t help feeling nervous. His stomach was churning, though partly because he was hungry. The other part was that he was so worried about saying or doing the wrong thing, he didn’t know how he was going to interact with Kageyama at all.

He took a deep breath and turned the door knob. Then, pulling the door open just a crack, he peered inside. It was quiet. Was Kageyama even there? Before he had a chance to ponder it, someone on the other side pushed the door open, knocking Hinata off his feet

Kageyama caught his hand, just before he lost his balance and tumbled back down the stairs. “Sorry,” he said, grasping Hinata’s other hand as he pulled him back. “I thought you were the pizza guy.”

“No worries,” Hinata said breathlessly.

Kageyama pulled away and walked back inside with just a nod.

Hinata furrowed his brow. He hoped that didn’t count as doing something weird. He stepped inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. “So, you…ordered pizza?”

“I was hoping it’d be here before you got back, so you wouldn’t have to wait.” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the apartment.

Hinata’s heart swelled. Kageyama was too sweet. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out. “That’s awesome! I’m _starving_!” He reached into the cabinet and pulled out two plates. “So…did you get all settled in? I know it’s not much, but hopefully you’ll be comfortable here. It’s just temporary, anyway,” he added quickly.

“Right,” Kageyama agreed. “Temporary.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hinata reached for the handle and was surprised when he bumped into Kageyama’s hand. “Oops,” he laughed. “I’ll get it.” He greeted the delivery guy with a smile. “How much do I owe you?”

“3000 yen, please.”

“Let me,” Kageyama said.

“No, I’ll pay,” Hinata said, pulling out his money.

“No,” Kageyama said sternly, shoving his own money at the delivery guy. “ _I_ ordered it, so _I’ll_ pay.”

“It’s too expensive,” Hinata cut in. “Let _me_.” Kageyama glared at him, but Hinata wasn’t budging.

“Excuse me, uh, sirs,” the young man squeaked. “I do have other deliveries, if you could, uh, make a decision and pay me.”

Kageyama traded the man several folded bills for the pizza and trudged back inside after grumbling a quick, “Thank you.” He waited until Hinata had closed the door to whirl around and snap, “You don’t have to treat me like that.”

“Like what?” Hinata said, puzzled, but exasperated.

“Like I’m poor,” Kageyama said, aggressively opening the pizza box.

Hinata scratched his cheek. “But you _are_ poor.”

“Yeah, well, the pizza delivery guy doesn’t need to know that!” Kageyama glowered at him.

“Sorry,” Hinata said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. I’m just trying to help.”

Kageyama frowned, but his expression softened somewhat. “You’re already helping enough. You got me a job, you’re letting me live here—no questions asked.” He slowly picked the pineapple pieces off his pizza. “I just wanted to do something for you for a change.”

Hinata felt warmth spreading throughout his chest again. “Thanks.” He grabbed a slice and took a bite. “Why are you picking off the pineapple?” he asked, his mouth still full.

“It’s too sweet. I don’t like it,” Kageyama answered simply.

Hinata furrowed his brow. “Then…why did you get it?”

Kageyama glanced up and said matter-of-factly, “You like sweet things, don’t you? You’re always salivating at the pastries and cakes, and you never pass up the chance to take any home.” Hinata blinked, stared at him. “I figured you’d like pineapple on pizza. Was I wrong?”

“No!” Hinata said quickly. “I love it!” He grinned.

They devoured the pizza within minutes. Afterwards, Hinata unrolled the futon and retrieved fresh blankets from the small wardrobe.

Kageyama stared at the bed as Hinata fluffed pillows and straightened the blankets. “I can just sleep on the floor. It’s really okay.”

Hinata glanced back, noting how flushed Kageyama was. “It’s fine! We can both fit. And besides, the heat isn’t great, so we can keep each other warm.” He laughed. “Are you okay, though? Your face is all red. Was the pizza too spicy?”

Kageyama turned and rummaged through his bag, pulling out some pajamas. “I’m going to get ready for bed,” he said before disappearing behind the bathroom door. He came out a minute later with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He put an arm around his middle, staring at Hinata.

Hinata stared back at him. He looked kind of cute in his t-shirt and shorts. He quickly turned away—that was a thought he was definitely _not_ supposed to be thinking. Not to mention it was rude to stare like that. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t have anything better to do: _he_ needed to get undressed too. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it into the corner of the room. Then he pulled his pants off, kicking his feet until they too had landed in the corner. He whirled around just in time to see Kageyama spit his toothpaste out all over the floor.

Kageyama just stared at him for a moment, then brought his hand to his mouth. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I gotta—um…” Then he backed into the bathroom and slid the door shut.

“Are you okay?” Hinata called, stepping around the toothpaste on the floor.

“Yeah, of course,” Kageyama said, his tone pained. “Just give me a few minutes. I have to—uh..I need to take a dump.”

“Oh, gotcha.” Hinata backed away. “Didn’t mean to invade your privacy or anything.”

“Whatever, forget it!”

Hinata quickly cleaned up the mess and climbed into bed. That was embarrassing. “Did everything come out okay?” he said when Kageyama opened the door again. His jaw snapped shut. _Why did I say that?! Idiot!_ He shook his head. “Sorry! Forget I said that! I guess I’m just really nervous or something!”

Kageyama watched him, his expression bemused. “That’s why I suggested sleeping on the floor.” He flopped down next to Hinata, facing away from him. “You don’t have to be nervous. I promise not to kill you while you’re sleeping.”

Hinata sat upright, exclaiming, “What?!” He paused. “That never even crossed my mind. Why would you even _say_ that?!”

Kageyama glanced over his shoulder. “What do you have to be nervous about, then?”

“I dunno.” Hinata settled back down. His heart was racing again and he pressed his hand against his chest, hoping that would stifle the sound. He truthfully didn’t understand what he was feeling. He was excited, happy, nervous, and terrified—all at the same time. Why did Kageyama make him feel this way? He folded his hands, staring up at the ceiling. “It’s just…two guys…in the same little apartment…in the same bed….”

“So, don’t tell anyone,” Kageyama said abruptly. “Anyway, you offered. Are you taking it back now? Do you want me to leave—?”

“No, I want you to stay!” Hinata interrupted. “Just ignore me, okay? I must be tired or something.” He shut his eyes. “Good night.”

He felt Kageyama stare at him for what seemed like forever, but he eventually turned onto his side, muttering, “Good night.”


	6. Chapter 5

Despite Hinata’s initial nerves over having Kageyama live with him, the next few weeks passed by without incident, and their relationship and familiarity with each other did nothing but improve. The weather was getting colder and colder, and people were even talking about snow in the forecast. Hinata loved the snow, but it was rare in the city, and when it _did_ snow, it didn’t last long. It also meant the annual winter festival was coming up. He hadn’t been able to go since he’d been in Tokyo, since he’d never had anyone to go with, and he had no interest in going by himself. He wondered if he should invite Kageyama….

No, that would be too weird. He dismissed the idea, at least for the time being. Right now, there were more pressing things to worry about. He had spoken with his mother a few days prior, hoping to arrange a visit. But, as was usually the case with his family, his expectations were always different from reality.

_Hinata paced back and forth, something he often did when he was on the phone. He could never stand still, especially when he was anxious, and he was definitely anxious right now. “I was thinking you could visit, y’know, see where I work, meet my new roommate. Then we could all have dinner together!”_

_“New roommate? Is it a girl?” his mother asked, her interest piqued._

_He frowned. “No…it’s a guy. Why does that even matter?”_

_There was an audible sigh from the other end. “Shoyo, how long are you going to make me wait for grandchildren? With your sister off gallivanting around ‘finding herself,’ you’re my only hope.”_

_“Mom.” He squirmed, looking down at his feet. “I’m not even ready to_ date _anyone, let alone have kids.”_

_“Yes, yes, that’s what you always say,” she said, overtly exasperated. “But you’re not getting any younger, you know. Are you still taking classes?” He opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. “You know, I ran into your old friend, Touma.” His breath caught in his throat. “He’s a very accomplished businessman these days, he was telling me!”_

_“Oh?” he said softly. “That’s great, Mom.”_

_“Why couldn’t you have gone into business like him—gotten a good job, found a pretty young girlfriend…?”_

_“Mom, is there a point to this?” he said, anger rising in his chest. “I don’t even talk to him anymore—I haven’t since high school, and besides, I don’t want to be anything like him.”_

_His mother sighed again, louder than the first time. “I’ll never understand why you suddenly stopped talking to him. You two were practically attached at the hip for your whole childhood.”_

_Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying not to be upset, with her_ and _about Touma, but just the thought of him made his chest hurt. “Mom, please. Can we just not talk about him?”_

_“All right. Have it your way,” she said, exasperated. “I thought you’d have found a nice girl by now, especially after you dropped out of school.” He grit his teeth. “I’ll send Natsu up instead. We’ll come another time…when it’s more worthwhile. I’m sure your roommate is a very nice young man, but he’s just a roommate, after all.”_

He had tried not to sound disappointed when he’d said goodbye, but it was hard not to be. What if he never married and had kids? What if he never brought a girl home at all? What if…? He glanced up from his meal.

Kageyama was sitting across from him at the small foldout table, staring at his phone. His dark eyes flicked up. “What?”

Hinata blinked, then quickly recovered. “Nothing.” He picked at his food absently. “So, I invited my parents over for dinner,” Hinata said, as casually as if he were talking about doing laundry.

Kageyama dropped his chopsticks. “You did what?!”

Hinata scratched his cheek. “Yeah, I invited them, but my mom said since I wasn’t introducing them to their future daughter-in-law, she wasn’t interested.”

Kageyama carefully fingered his chopsticks, avoiding Hinata’s gaze. “Why did you want your parents to meet me?” he said, his tone soft, but direct.

“Why not?” Hinata replied quickly with a shrug. He frowned, thinking about it. Why _did_ he want his parents to meet Kageyama? Normally people didn’t call their parents up to introduce them to their roommates—that was reserved for girlfriends…and boyfriends. He looked up from his rice bowl and snuck a glance at Kageyama as the other chewed on a mouthful of food. He swallowed. Kageyama wasn’t just some roommate; he was…special.

He felt his cheeks flushing and he quickly focused on his food again. Was it weird that he thought of Kageyama as special? He snuck another glance. The truth was, he had _always_ thought of him as special. He’d always seen him differently than the others, and it wasn’t just because Kageyama tipped him at the café.

“’Why not’ isn’t really an answer,” Kageyama said, suddenly turning his head to look at him. He seemed surprised when he realized Hinata was looking at him too. “Eh, I mean…” he stuttered, “don’t you think it’s weird to introduce someone like me to your family?”

_Weird…_ There was that word again. Only this time, it wasn’t Hinata thinking it, it was Kageyama saying it out loud. “Huh. Maybe.” He tried to dismiss it. He’d always wanted his parents to meet Nishinoya too, so meeting Kageyama wasn’t that strange. “Well, anyway, my parents aren’t coming. But my little sister is. Her name’s Natsu.” He checked the time. “Actually, she should be here any minute. We’d better finish up and get downstairs.”

“W-wait,” Kageyama said, slamming his chopsticks down. “I have work this afternoon. I can’t just skip to hang out with you and your sister.”

“That’s okay!” Hinata said with a grin. “We’re just going to be at the café or up here until dinner time. We’ll eat when your shift is over.” He started cleaning up. “You go get ready. I’m gonna go down and meet her.”

When he entered the café, he saw a shock of ginger hair bobbing around the cash register. He frowned, annoyed. She was already chatting up Nishinoya. Well, she was going to be disappointed.

She smirked at him when she saw him. “Shoyo, you sure know how to make a girl wait. No wonder you’re still single.”

“Sorry, sis,” he said. “You haven’t been waiting long, have you?”

“That’s fine. Yuu kept me company.” She winked at Nishinoya, who seemed to be taking everything in stride.

“Sorry,” he muttered to him as he passed by.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nishinoya said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Your sister’s cute.” Hinata grimaced in response. “Hey, are you worried she’ll go after Kageyama or something? They might make a cute couple,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Hinata said, scowling. “And he can do whatever he likes.” He watched as Natsu picked up her coffee from one of the other baristas and slowly walked towards him. “Wouldn’t bother me at all.”

“Is that so?” Nishinoya said, raising an eyebrow.

“Shoyo, what’re we doing? Where’s this guy that you wanted Mom and Dad to meet so bad?” She craned her neck, looking around the café.

Nishinoya smirked, and Hinata quickly hurried off with his sister in tow. “Be quiet about that, okay?” he whispered as they walked out of the café.

She furrowed her brow for a moment. “What’s your deal? _You_ wanted them to come all the way to Tokyo just to meet some roommate of yours. That’s why I’m here—because _Mom_ didn’t want to come.”

Hinata felt a sting in his chest, but ignored her comment. “What’s _your_ deal? Mom said you’ve been finding yourself or something. What does _that_ mean?”

“It means not living with them for a change!” she said, throwing her hands up, her lips spreading into a wide grin as she gaze up at the cloudy sky. “You forget, after you ran off to Tokyo, _I_ was stuck living under their thumb. I’m only doing what you’ve gotten to do all these years.”

He shrugged. He wasn’t that close to his sister anymore. They were already several years apart, and after he left home, he hadn’t been able to visit often. “Hey, you know you can always come stay with me. I mean it.”

“Whatever, Shoyo,” she said. “I’m not here to have a pity party. Where are we going, anyway?”

“I don’t have anything for dinner, so I figured we’d do a little shopping. There’s a convenience store on the next block,” he said, pointing.

“They have booze, right?” she said.

“Uh, probably?” he scratched the back of his head. “I dunno, I don’t really drink much. My hours at work aren’t really conducive to partying.”

“Yeah, that’s obvious,” she said with a smirk. “Otherwise you _would_ be introducing Mom and Dad to a girl.”

“Can you get off my back?” he snapped. “I’m not really looking for that kind of relationship right now.”

“So, why are you suddenly living with some guy, then?” She peered at him, a skeptical look on her face. “Are you still in that tiny apartment above the café? That place was barely big enough for you—how are two grown men living there?”

“Look, it was a weird situation, okay?” he said dismissively. “I was just trying to help out a friend.”

She eyed him curiously. “Go on.”

He sighed, giving her a weary look. “All right. He lost his job, so I offered to help him…give him some skills that could help him get hired again. So, he’s working at the café with me. And there’s this big Christmas party coming up in a few weeks for our company—it’s his last chance to get re-hired.” He exhaled. “I’m just trying to help him out.”

“You don’t sound too thrilled about that,” she said.

He was about to argue with her, to tell her that he was thrilled to be helping, but the words wouldn’t come out. He just stared at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the sidewalk, defeated. There was no getting around it: the closer it got to the Christmas party, the more _not_ thrilled Hinata became. But he tried to push those thoughts aside and focus on the time he had left. He could be sad later. There was no point in it now.

They left the convenience store with several heavy bags of snacks, sweets, and alcohol. Hinata’s hands were full, but his wallet was significantly lighter. It was nearing dinner time when they made it back to the café. Natsu had stopped at a few stores to pick up some souvenirs, plus a few new outfits. Hinata scowled each time he had pulled out his wallet. “Mom and Dad would expect you to pay, Shoyo,” she kept repeating.

He dropped the bags near a table and slumped into the chair, while Natsu got them some drinks. He watched as she talked to Kageyama at the register. He narrowed his eyes. She was _definitely_ flirting with him: swaying her hips, pushing her boobs together, batting her eyelashes. _What the fuck, Natsu?! Back off!_ He was fuming.

She set his drink down and sat across from him. “Don’t look so down, Shoyo. Your baby sister’s gonna cheer you up tonight.”

“Yeah? How’s that?” he grumbled, glaring at her.

“You said you don’t like to drink,” she said, smiling crookedly. “Maybe that’s because you never really tried it.” She giggled and sucked on her straw, eyeing Kageyama from their table by the window. “So, is that your roommate?” she said, nodding towards him. “The one who rang me up?”

“Yeah.” Hinata’s face softened as he looked across the café. “He’s been doing great here. When I first met him, I didn’t think he knew _how_ to smile, but now he’s all ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ and ‘have a nice day’—all with a smile on his face.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kageyama. He was like a different person from the man Hinata had first met, and yet…he was still the same. He was quiet and collected, but passionate; he was so determined to get his job back, so that he could really _be_ someone. Hinata couldn’t help but admire that, especially since he had very little ambition in his career.

“He’s sexy,” Natsu said, leaning in and biting her lip.

“Hey!” Hinata said, flicking her forehead. “Hands off.”

She leaned back, a sly smile on her face. “Why, is he, like, your boyfriend or something?”

“What?! No!” Hinata laughed dismissively. “Why would you even say something like that?” He suddenly became very interested in his drink. “That’s crazy.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s okay, Shoyo. I’m cool with all that. Love is love, y’know.”

“It’s not like that,” Hinata insisted, gripping the table.

“Well, it sure sounds like it,” she said, leaning forward so her face was inches from his.

“It’s not!” Hinata fought back, leaning in closer.

“Not what?”

They were both so surprised, that they ended up running into each other. “Ouch,” Hinata said, rubbing his forehead. He glared at his sister, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“My shift is over,” Kageyama said stiffly. He looked at Natsu, bowing slightly. “You must be Hinata’s sister. My name is Kageyama Tobio. It’s nice to meet you finally.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows. So formal….

Natsu’s annoyance melted away. “Pleased to meet you, Tobio. You’re fine if I call you that, right?” Kageyama shrugged. “Then call me Natsu.” She stood up, slamming her palms on the table. “All right, boys, let’s get wasted!”

“Huh?” Hinata managed to get out, before his sister dragged both of them out of the café.

“Wow, your place is a dump, Shoyo,” Natsu said, dropping her bag by the door as soon as she stepped inside. “And _tiny_ too. How do you two boys live here together?”

“It’s only temporary,” Kageyama said.

“We’re fine!” Hinata said at roughly the same time. They glanced at each other. He furrowed his brow and deposited the convenience store bags on the kitchen counter.

“Put the drinks in the fridge, Tobio,” Natsu said sweetly, tugging on his sleeve.

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Kageyama replied, a little hesitantly.

“Don’t boss him around!” Hinata said, irritated. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the way she barged in and took over _his_ apartment or the way she was calling Kageyama by his given name. _He_ wasn’t even allowed to do that. “You’re being rude,” he grumbled to his sister.

“Oh, shut up,” she said. “It’s not like Mom and Dad are here.” She pulled out a can of beer and popped the tab. “Here,” she said, handing it to Kageyama. “Sorry my brother is such a prude. _I’m_ the fun one.” She winked.

“Eh, it’s fine, really.” Kageyama stared at the can for a moment before taking a big gulp.

Hinata frowned and snatched the can out of his hand. “You’re opening tomorrow, aren’t you, Kageyama? You shouldn’t drink too much.”

“Tomorrow’s a long time from now,” Kageyama said, reaching for the can.

Hinata jumped back so that he was out of his reach and threw back the rest of the can. “Ahh,” he said, then wiped his mouth. “Another!”

Natsu gladly complied, smirking while Hinata guzzled down another can. This was the most alcohol he’d had at one time in years. There was one time a couple of his classmates had gotten the idea to try and get him drunk as some kind of college hazing ritual. He had passed out after three beers, and even now, he couldn’t remember what had happened after he woke up alone in his room.

He set down his third beer, starting to feel a little woozy. “You know, when Shoyo was younger, I used to tie his hair up with bows and make him play dress-up with me,” Natsu said from across the room. She flexed her bare feet and stretched her arms up over her head. “He even wore our mom’s dresses sometimes.”

Kageyama suddenly started coughing, but took another sip of his drink to settle himself down. Hinata looked over at him and saw that Kageyama was looking back at him, his face very red. “Stop telling embarrassing stories, Natsu!” Hinata whined, rubbing his face. “And don’t stare at me like that, Kage…ugh…yama….”

“I can tell as many stories as I want!” Natsu protested. “Here’s a good one, Tobio.” She grinned and Hinata was already dreading what she was going to say. “Shoyo had a huge crush on one of his best friends in high school. And he was all nervous about confessing and all that, right? But it turned out the guy was gay and secretly dating Shoyo’s _other_ best friend!” She laughed.

“Yeah, real funny, sis,” Hinata said, but his voice betrayed his true feelings. He didn’t even want to look at Kageyama. What would his expression be? Would he be disgusted? Horrified? Amused? It wasn’t like Hinata had ever been in a relationship with anyone, male or female. And that had been nothing but a schoolboy crush—it didn’t mean anything. So, why couldn’t he tell Kageyama that?

“Have some water,” Kageyama said, handing him a bottle.

Hinata shook his head. “No. Another beer.”

“Haven’t you had enough?” Kageyama said, his brow creased.

Hinata wasn’t sure he wanted to remember this night—he was already embarrassed about what Natsu had said. “Not yet.”

Kageyama hesitated, but handed him another can. “Fine. Suit yourself.”

A few hours and several “anothers” later, Hinata could barely sit up straight. He drained the last drops of beer into his mouth and crushed the can in his fist, tossing it aside. He fell back on the bed, bumping into something firm and warm. “Kageyama?”

“Yeah?” came the groggy reply.

“Nothing—just checking if you’re still alive.” Hinata blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling.

“Look, uh, what your sister said earlier, about what happened to you during high school.” Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. He’d had a lot to drink, but he still remembered what had caused him to want to get drunk. “It’s really, um, hard…to put yourself out there like that. So, um, what I’m trying to say is…you were really brave…back then.”

Hinata furrowed his brow in confusion. “Thanks?” Why was he bringing it up? Probably the single-worst moment of Hinata’s short life. “You don’t need to say that just ‘cause you feel bad for me, though. It was really just a passing thing. I’ve had tons of dates since then.”

“Really?” Kageyama said, surprise in his tone. “Guess you’re doing better than me. I’ve never dated anyone.”

“No way,” Hinata said groggily. “You’re so hot. I bet tons of girls are always asking for your number.”

Kageyama let out a soft, rueful laugh. “Actually, I’m…not really into girls. And the people I like are usually too clueless to take a hint.”

“Oh,” Hinata said. He was confused and tired, and his stomach was starting to churn. “They must be really dumb if they can’t tell that you’re into them. Maybe you need to be more straightforward.”

“Maybe I do,” Kageyama said thoughtfully.

“Or maybe you just haven’t met the right person.” Their eyes met. He swallowed. “Is there someone you…like?”

The corners of Kageyama’s mouth twitched slightly, but he never fully smiled. “Actually, there is someone.” He wouldn’t break eye contact; it was intense. “But I don’t think they have a clue.”

Hinata stared into those blue orbs that seemed to swirl with even greater intensity, until he really started to feel sick. He turned away, suddenly distracted, to where Natsu had been sitting. “Hey, is my sister still here?”

“I think she left,” Kageyama replied after a quiet sigh.

“Good. She’s such a pain,” Hinata grumbled. Then, after a moment, he asked, “Hey, how come you let her call you Tobio?”

“’Cause it’s my name,” Kageyama said.

“I know it’s your name.” Hinata frowned. “But you barely _know_ her. Why does _she_ get to call you Tobio, but I don’t?”

Kageyama rolled onto his side, his expression almost teasing. “Are you saying…you want to use my given name?”

“Huh? I mean….” Hinata turned his head and realized just how close Kageyama was to him.

“Can I tell you something?” Kageyama said, holding Hinata’s gaze again. “I’m not that drunk right now. But you’re so drunk that you probably won’t remember this conversation. Isn’t that right…Shoyo?”

Hinata felt his heart skip a beat. “When Natsu says my name, I hate it, because it sounds like she’s spitting it out like a piece of sour fruit, but when you say it…it’s like…I’m hearing it for the first time.” He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of nausea washed over him. This wasn’t the time to get sick.

“You should sleep,” Kageyama said softly. “It’ll be morning in a few hours.” He reached his hand out and brushed a few strands of hair off of Hinata’s forehead.

“Yeah.” Hinata felt like he was floating away on a cloud as his eyes fluttered closed. “Sleep’s good….” The last thing he remembered was something warm pressed up against his arm and the gentle thumping of a heartbeat that didn’t feel like his own.


	7. Chapter 6

The alarm was beyond jarring when it went off the following morning. Sunlight was streaming in through the unadorned windows, illuminating dust particles in the air. Hinata groaned, groping around for the source of the alarm: his phone, which was vibrating and screeching in an unholy din. “Off,” he moaned. “ _Off_!” He flopped back onto the bed, licking his lips. His mouth felt dry. Maybe he’d been snoring. He suddenly opened his eyes. What if Kageyama had heard him snoring? Oh, God, how embarrassing would _that_ be?!

He turned his head, expecting to find his roommate still sleeping beside him, since Kageyama was a much heavier sleeper than him, and they’d both had a lot to drink the night before. “Kageyama?” He wasn’t there. He looked around. “Kageyama?” That didn’t make any sense. Had he gone to work already? What time _was_ it? The alarm had been set for five, but…the sun was already up. He grabbed his phone.

“Eleven?! Shit!” He stumbled out of bed and scrambled to his feet, only to be knocked back by the sheer gravity of the pain that had suddenly started throbbing in his head. “Ugh,” he moaned, pressing his hand to his forehead. “My head….” He stumbled into the bathroom and yanked open the medicine cabinet. Where were they? His vision was bleary and warped from the pain behind his eyes, but he finally found the box of cool patches. He ripped open several and plastered them all over his forehead, covering every inch. Then he fell back onto the toilet and just sat, waiting for the room to stop spinning. These wouldn’t get rid of the headache entirely, but they’d at least help take the edge off. What he really needed was a hangover cure. Maybe Nishinoya could whip something up….Then again, he’d have to make it downstairs to ask for that, and that was just _not_ happening.

Dammit, why had he had so much to drink the night before? He couldn’t remember anything after the fourth beer. Something about Natsu—oh. That’s right. She had told Kageyama about his most humiliating moment, the moment that had caused him to run away to Tokyo as soon as he’d graduated—anything to get away from that memory. He rarely visited home because he was afraid of running into the people who had been his two best friends. Although, it was silly to think they were still even there. They had likely gone to university, gotten jobs, maybe even gotten married.

He cradled his head in his hands and felt the sting of hot tears in his eyes. No. This was the _last_ thing he needed right now. He wasn’t going to cry any more tears over those two. He wiped his eyes and slapped his hands to his cheeks, staring at himself in the mirror. That was the past. He had decided a long time ago that he was going to move on, and he didn’t intend to start looking back now.

He sighed and reached into the shower to turn on the water. A hot shower would do him some good, but he’d have to be quick, since he was scheduled to work at noon. He wobbled a bit as he stood, adjusting to the gravity again; then stripped and stepped into the stall, closing his eyes and letting the water rush over his face. It felt good on his head, good on his skin, like the water was washing away all the bad thoughts that had been on his mind. Away…away…wash them away. Those two didn’t matter anymore…that was all in the past. He was looking ahead to the future.

He shut the water off and stepped out, grateful to be in an empty apartment for the time being. He stood in the bathroom, dripping, while he got his bearings again. His head still hurt pretty bad and, more than that, he felt like he was in a fog. So, when he heard the door creak upon opening, then click shut, he was aware of it only after a three- to four-second delay.

“Hinata, I knocked, but I guess you didn’t hear me—” Kageyama stopped, staring at Hinata, who was completely naked. One of the patches peeled off and dropped to the floor, but neither one of them noticed. They just stood there, motionless, until Kageyama slowly walked towards him and grasped the door handle, sliding it shut, maintaining eye contact with Hinata the entire time.

Hinata’s mouth opened in silent scream before he crumpled to the floor, cowering there for a good minute or two. Why was he so embarrassed? They were both men—it’s not like they hadn’t seen those parts before…just not…on each other. Still….He slowly put his clothes on, dried his hair, and opened the door. Kageyama was busy rolling up the futon, the tips of his ears still the faintest pink. “I thought you were working,” Hinata said, his voice cracking.

“I was,” Kageyama said, straightening up. “But Nishinoya wanted me to bring you this.” He handed him a cup filled with a greenish liquid.

Hinata stared at it, grimacing. “What’s this?”

“It’s supposed to help with your hangover,” Kageyama replied and Hinata nodded knowingly. “How… _are_ you feeling, by the way?” He cocked his head as another patch peeled off Hinata’s forehead.

Hinata’s expression was decidedly unamused. “About how you’d expect,” he muttered.

“It’s your own damn fault,” Kageyama muttered, and Hinata’s head snapped up, ready to retort, but Kageyama put his hand up, stopping him. “You can take the afternoon off if you want,” he said, his tone carrying some concern. “Nishinoya and I can cover for you.”

“No, I’ll be fine. I need the money after yesterday.” Hinata glanced at the garbage can, overflowing with food wrappers and beer cans, then flicked his gaze back to Kageyama. Were they going to ignore what had just happened?

“Okay, then, I’d better get back,” Kageyama said stiffly, heading for the door.

“Hey, listen,” Hinata said, fingering the plastic cup in his hands. “About last night.” Kageyama turned to look at him, setting his jaw. “High school…that was a long time ago, and that’s something I tried really hard to just forget about—”

“You don’t need to say anything else,” Kageyama interjected. Hinata stopped, puzzled. “Oh, right.” Kageyama smiled, and it was honestly a little scary. “You probably don’t remember anything, but we talked about this last night.”

“We did?” Hinata said. His mouth felt dry again. What _else_ had they talked about? What else didn’t he remember?

“You don’t have to worry about anything.” Kageyama opened the door and started out, before he grabbed the doorframe, pulling his upper body back inside. “Hey, there’s a festival this weekend. They’re supposed to have fireworks and food and shit. I thought maybe you’d…want to go? Could be…um…fun.”

Hinata gaped at him. “Oh.”

“But if you don’t want to—”

“No! I do! Yes!” Hinata grinned. “I can’t wait!”

Kageyama smiled and nodded. “Drink that. See you at work.”

Hinata was in pain, but he was happy—no, elated! How did Kageyama know he wanted to go to the festival? Had he mentioned it? He didn’t remember mentioning it. Oh, what did it matter, anyway? He was probably just trying to be nice. Or maybe… _he_ really wanted to go. Maybe he’d always wanted to go too, just like Hinata, but had never had anyone to go with! Maybe it was kismet. Maybe it was fate. Two bachelors hitting the winter festival, pigging out on festival food, having a few drinks, watching the fireworks…it was going to be a blast!

But as the time got closer, he got more and more nervous. What if he did something stupid? What if he said something stupid? What if Kageyama thought that he was just trying to come onto him? What if Kageyama thought this _whole thing_ was just an elaborate ploy to date him? Both of those things were totally not true, but…were they really? He _did_ find Kageyama attractive. But he was good-looking, so it was only _natural_ that Hinata would find his looks appealing—so, that wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary. But he really liked being with him, and when they weren’t together, it felt like…something was missing. They only had a little time left before the Christmas party—the party that could change everything. What if it all blew up in his face?

“Hey, Noya?” Hinata asked the day of the festival. “Would you do me a favor?”

“What’s the favor?” Nishinoya asked, not looking up from his phone. The café was always dead on festival days.

“You’re going to the festival later, right?”

“Yeah. Asahi’s picking me up at closing time.”

Hinata bit his lip. “Kageyama invited me, but…I’m afraid it’s gonna be awkward and weird, so could you guys meet us for fireworks? Otherwise it’s gonna seem like some date or something.”

“Why’s that?” Nishinoya said, glancing up at him.

Hinata sighed. “Because Kageyama found out about something that happened to me in high school, and I don’t wanna talk about it, but let’s just say he might think I want to get in his pants or something, and I don’t wanna weird him out or give him the wrong idea.”

Nishinoya had by now put his phone on the counter and was staring at Hinata, eyes wide. “Wait. What?”

“Didn’t you hear me? I don’t wanna talk about it,” Hinata said, desperation in his voice.

“You can’t say all that and expect me _not_ to ask questions,” Nishinoya said, smirking. “What sorta thing happened in high school? Were you like the campus Casanova or something?”

“Huh?” Hinata scratched his head. “No. I just…” He sighed. “I…ugh, I _like men_ ,” he murmured.

“What?” Nishinoya said. “Like, you’re gay?”

Hinata averted his eyes, but gave a small nod in response.

“So? I already knew that, dude.” Nishinoya went back to his phone and Hinata just blinked at him. “Like, from day one.”

“What? How?” Hinata was flabbergasted.

“I dunno,” Nishinoya said absently. “It was just obvious to me. Like how you say you’ve dated a lot. You definitely like to lie about that, but I’m not buying it. _Especially_ now that I’ve seen you with Kageyama.” He laughed.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Hinata demanded. “And I _have too dated_! It’s just…nothing was ever serious,” he finished lamely.

Nishinoya smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you take off a little early? Enjoy the festival. I’ll see you later tonight for the fireworks, okay? And, hey, if you change your mind and want a little alone time, just let me know.”

Hinata frowned. It wasn’t like that with Kageyama. They were just friends. Kageyama definitely didn’t feel that way about Hinata, and Hinata…well, he wasn’t interested in a relationship. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. Ever since his past had been forced to light in front of him, he had just felt more confused about everything: why his heart could beat so loudly in his chest when Kageyama was near, why he found his scent so intoxicating, how he could feel anxious yet comfortable around him, how he made his chest swell with warmth.

He went into the back room and hung up his apron, then texted Kageyama to tell him he’d gotten off early. _I’ll be waiting outside_ , he typed, then pulled on his coat and his hat. He stuffed his hands in his pockets while he waited. Kageyama had said he’d be down in a few minutes.

When Kageyama did arrive, he was out of breath. Hinata looked him up and down. “No hat? You’re gonna be cold once the sun goes down.”

Kageyama shrugged and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. “You fine walking? It’s not far from here, I think. Otherwise, I could hail a cab.”

“Walking’s fine,” Hinata said, with a smile, albeit a nervous, forced one.

They walked in silence for a while and Hinata couldn’t help but feel like it was already awkward. There was no way he was watching the fireworks alone with Kageyama. He eyed him, without turning his head. “Oh, um, thanks for inviting me. You probably didn’t know this, but I’ve actually always wanted to come to this festival.”

“You’ve never been?” Kageyama said, glancing sidelong at him.

“Never,” Hinata replied, shaking his head. “I’ve never had anyone to go with, I guess. It’s not really something you do alone.”

“Have you…really been alone since you came to Tokyo?” Kageyama said, his gaze fixed on the sidewalk in front of them.

“More or less,” Hinata shrugged. “I suppose I’ve had a few dates here and there, but never anything serious. I just…never wanted to go further than that, I guess,” he said.

“Maybe you haven’t found the right person,” Kageyama said, and when Hinata looked up, he was staring straight into those deep blue eyes. His breath caught in his throat, and when he released it, he could see it swirl between them before dissipating into the air. Why did this conversation sound so familiar?

Hinata’s heart was beating so loud, he wondered if Kageyama could hear it too. And they were so close, he wondered if Kageyama could even feel it. Hinata swallowed, then blinked, breaking eye contact. “Yeah, maybe that’s it. I meet a lot of people, working at the café, so the odds are probably in my favor, right? I’ll find the right person in no time. When I’m ready,” he added quickly, then chuckled. He needed to change the subject to something lighter and _not_ related to relationships. This was just getting too weird. But the way Kageyama was looking at him…and the words he’d said….What did he mean?

“I’m starving, let’s hurry and get there quick!” Hinata ran a few paces ahead, then turned back, smiling. “C’mon, Kageyama!”

“You can call me Tobio, y’know,” Kageyama said after he’d caught up with him. “You seemed like you wanted to the other night.”

“Oh, really?” Hinata beamed at him. “Awesome! _Tobio_.” He nudged him, then thumbed his own chest. “Then _you_ can call _me_ Shoyo!” Kageyama’s cheeks looked flushed. Probably just from the cold.

They didn’t waste any time once they arrived at the festival grounds: Hinata saw so many good food vendors that he couldn’t pick just one. By the time they got halfway through, he’d already eaten cotton candy, crepes, and candied apples, and he was currently snacking on Takoyaki.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” he asked, nudging Kageyama.

“I, uh,” Kageyama stammered, before giving up with a sigh. “I guess I’m not hungry.” Hinata eyed him. “I had a big lunch.”

“Okay, but it’s not like you can get this kind of food everyday. You gotta live it up when you can, right?” Hinata grinned. He was having a good time, it turned out. Kageyama was a little stiff, but that wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary for him. Maybe he didn’t like crowds or something. He wondered if he should ask, but Kageyama wasn’t really the type to talk about his feelings that openly.

“It’s not exactly good for you,” Kageyama grumbled. “You should take better care of your body.”

Hinata shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. I’m not a professional athlete or anything.”

Kageyama frowned. “You eat too much junk food. You’re heading for an early grave.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to keep an eye on me so that doesn’t happen!” Hinata said the words without even thinking. He panicked. “Um, I mean—not like you’d need to take care of me! That’s totally not what I meant—ugh, sorry. Just…just ignore me,” he finished lamely, stuffing another Takoyaki ball in his mouth. His eyebrows knitted together. _Embarrassing_. Why was he always talking without thinking? And why was he always riling Kageyama up? It’s not like it was his job to take care of Hinata—Kageyama was just being nosy.

Something glittered in the corner of his eye and he turned his head just in time to see a pop of red and yellow over the lake. His eyes lit up and he ran to the edge of the path, his expression one of wonder and awe, everything from the previous conversation forgotten. He felt like a kid again, seeing the sky light up with color: a splash of red here, blue there, then an explosion of green and yellow.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he said when he felt Kageyama step beside him.

“Yeah,” Kageyama murmured, edging closer until his coat brushed against Hinata’s.

Hinata popped another Takoyaki ball into his mouth, watching the colors burst in the sky. “Oh!” He rummaged for his phone. “I should text Nishinoya, so we can meet up with them.”

“Why?” Kageyama said, his tone somewhat flippant.

“Because!” Hinata leaned into him for a moment, then moved away, resting his hands on the railing. “I told him we could meet up for fireworks.”

Kageyama frowned. “I thought it could just be the two of us,” he said a little stiffly.

Hinata glanced up. “Eh?” Kageyama’s hand was inching closer to his own. What was he…?

"I'm not good at this," Kageyama murmured.

"At what?" Hinata said, finally looking up at him. Fireworks burst behind him and his smile faded. Kageyama was looking at him like he'd never looked at him before. It sent a chill down his spine.

"Being...intimate," he said, moving closer. He reached out and tugged Hinata’s beanie down, his fingers brushing against his cheeks.

Hinata stared at him, feeling his cheeks burning. Kageyama wouldn't actually look him in the eye. He really wished that he would. "Um...who...who are you planning on being intimate with?" he stuttered. Kageyama wasn't talking about _him_ —he _couldn't_ be. That sort of thing just wasn't possible. That sort of thing didn't happen to losers like him.

Kageyama paused, staring at him for what felt like the longest time. His eyes were questioning, swirling with confusion, under his steadily furrowing brow. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Are you kidding me right now?" Kageyama looked angry, maybe even a little hurt. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hinata bit his lip. "Um...I don't know," he said quietly. His cheeks were so hot—no, his whole body was on fire. What was going on? He didn’t like the way Kageyama was looking at him.

Kageyama was definitely angry. "After all this time—chasing me down, getting me a job, flirting with me every day—and now you're telling me you _don't know_?! You wanted me to meet your _parents_ , for fuck’s sake!" Hinata was agape, unsure of what to say or do, and he was a little scared from the sudden outburst. Kageyama sighed. "Just forget what I said, okay?" He dropped a couple bills into his hand. "It’s cold. Take a cab home." And then he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off, without another word.

"Kage…Tobio…." Hinata reached out, then drew his hand in against his chest. What had just happened? Did Kageyama...was he trying to confess his feelings? He clenched his fist. His chest was aching, his stomach was doing flips—he felt like he was going to be sick. No, he _was_ going to be sick.

He hurried to the nearest shrub and barely made it in time before he expelled everything he had eaten over the past few hours. He was really regretting the enormous amount of sweets and snacks he'd eaten as they burned coming back up his throat. After several minutes of vomiting and dry-heaving, his stomach was empty, and he knelt on the ground to get his bearings again. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, and he was still reeling from what Kageyama had been trying to say. He wanted to be... _intimate_...with Hinata. _Intimate_...as in hugging? As in kissing? As in _sex_?! He dug his fingers into the grass, breathing heavily. Kageyama wanted to have sex with him?!

"Shoyo?" a voice came from behind him. Hinata turned his head, clutching at his shirt. "You okay, man?" Nishinoya squatted down, peering at him in the low light. "You look like shit."

Hinata managed a small nod. "I...I threw up," was all he could say. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His nose was running too and his eyes were watering.

"Asahi, go get some napkins from the stand over there," Nishinoya said, rubbing Hinata's back. "I thought you were with Kageyama."

"I was." Hinata put his face in his hands. "He left."

"What's the matter with him?" Asahi murmured to Nishinoya.

"I fucked up! Shit, I fucked up! I'm such a fucking idiot!" Hinata wailed. He grabbed the napkins and blew his nose loudly.

"What's going on?" Asahi said a little worriedly.

"Shh!" Nishinoya hissed, and kept rubbing Hinata's back. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to ruin _your_ date too!" Hinata said. "Not that I was on a date—at least, I didn't know I was. Why didn't I know I was on a date? God— _dammit_!" He pounded his fist into the ground. “Why am I so fucking clueless?”

"We can talk about what happened. Let's just get you home first, okay?" Nishinoya lifted him up with Asahi's help.

"I can't go home!" Hinata wailed as they dragged him along. "He'll be there, and it'll be awkward! And he's upset with me already!"

"What d'you mean? Why would he be at your place?" Nishinoya said, then he froze. "Wait. He's living with you?"

"He couldn't pay his own rent, so I offered!" Hinata slapped his hand against his forehead, dragging it down. He could see now just how naive he'd been. "Oh, God, no wonder he thinks I want to fuck him!"

"Keep it down!" Asahi whispered. "People are staring!"

"Wait, you and Kageyama have been living in that tiny little apartment together?" Nishinoya repeated, eyes wide. "Where's he been sleeping? You only have _one bed_!"

“See?! This is why I’m so _fucking stupid_!” Hinata pressed his hands into his face, letting out a frustrated groan. “Ugh, just kill me now! Please, God! Aww, fuck!” He pulled out his phone, his eyes wild. “I need to text him!”

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Nishinoya said, snatching the phone away. “You’re not thinking straight right now—and neither is he if he just ran off.”

“But—” Hinata began, only to be interrupted.

“You can stay with us if you don’t want to go home,” Nishinoya said, crossing his arms.

Hinata glanced up at Asahi. Was it really okay? “Definitely! We have plenty of room at our place!” Asahi’s expression was something between a smile and a grimace, but he seemed sincere.

He wanted to stay with them, avoid talking to Kageyama altogether, at least until things cooled down—but that would just be running away, and in the end, that wouldn’t solve anything. He sighed. “That’s really nice of you guys, but…I should go home.” He forced a smile. “Everything will be better once we talk through it. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding.”

But when he got back home, Kageyama wasn’t there. And in the morning, after a night of restless sleep, he _still_ wasn’t there. He laid in bed the next night, staring at the door, hoping Kageyama would suddenly step through it. He clutched his phone, waiting for him to call or text, staying up into the early hours of the morning—but nothing. His worst fears had become a reality: Kageyama was really gone. He hated Hinata, and he was never coming back. Hinata would never see him again.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Asahi made me laugh in this chapter--just trying to figure out what the hell is going on, making sure they don't make a scene. XD
> 
> Hope you all are still enjoying this. Cliffhanger, I know--I'm mean. Come find me on [tumblr](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/) and talk to me, or not haha.


	8. Chapter 7

Hinata chewed on his lip and was not his usual chipper self with the customers the following morning. He couldn’t focus on work because every time the door opened, he thought it might be Kageyama returning. Although he was desperately trying to come to terms with the fact that Kageyama hated his guts, he still had a glimmer of hope that he could apologize and that it might lead to some kind of reconciliation. Kageyama still had his things at the apartment, so he _had_ to come back. Then again, what if Kageyama just sent someone else to collect his things? He could easily hire someone, and then it really _would_ be over between them. Hinata bit his thumbnail.

“I guess you haven’t heard from him yet?” Nishinoya said later that day after the morning rush. He handed Hinata a wash cloth. “He wasn’t scheduled to work today, so I haven’t heard from him either.” He eyed him, but Hinata barely noticed. “His locker hasn’t been cleaned out. So, that’s a good sign, right?”

Hinata couldn’t fake being happy right now. He had spent so long cultivating this relationship and now it was fading away before his eyes. Kageyama hadn’t contacted him, he hadn’t come home…Hinata’s lower lip trembled. He was terrified he’d lost him forever.

“Have you tried texting him?” Nishinoya asked. “Or calling? I’m sure he’s cooled off by now.”

Hinata hunched his shoulders, gripping the washcloth. “I was going to, but…I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’m pretty sure he hates me.” He breathed in a shuddering breath, then blew it out slowly. “Whatever it is that we have…I’m just…scared it’s over.”

Nishinoya gave him a sidelong glance as he wrung out the wet rag into the bucket. “I remember the first time Asahi and I had a fight.”

“You guys had a fight?!” Hinata gaped.

Nishinoya chuckled. “Yeah, believe it or not. He wanted me to quit working here and focus on school. He said he’d make enough money for the both of us. We didn’t talk for two days, which was pretty awkward, since we were living together.” He scratched the back of his head. “I don’t remember who apologized first, but once we talked about it, everything got better.”

“So, I should just talk to him?” Hinata said slowly.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Nishinoya said, nodding. “I know it’s scary, but if you really care about him, you have to do it.”

“Hey, Noya,” Hinata began hesitantly, “how did you know that you…liked Asahi?”

Nishinoya paused, then continued wiping down the counter. “It wasn’t a particular moment or anything. It was gradual, I guess.” A smile crept onto his lips—not the usual charismatic grin, but something softer, warmer. “Home stopped feeling like home unless he was there. Eating meals alone was painful. And when I wasn’t with him, it was like part of me was missing.” He looked up at Hinata. “I guess it kind of snuck up on me, but once I realized it, there was no going back. I was used to…seeing his face everyday—you know what I mean?”

The bell on the front door jingled and Hinata’s head snapped up. Kageyama slipped in, keeping his head low. He looked like shit: dark circles under his eyes, his skin paler than usual, even his scowl was less pronounced. Hinata curled his fingers more tightly around the rag, biting his lip. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kageyama. This was his fault. His fault because he had been so stupid and so blind. He kept watching until Kageyama disappeared through the back door. He was heading to the apartment.

“If you wanna go, then go,” Nishinoya said, nudging him.

Hinata set his jaw and nodded. He dropped the rag in the basin and hurried out the door, climbing the steps two at a time. He flung the apartment door wide open and was shocked to find Kageyama packing. “What are you doing?” he said breathlessly. “You didn’t come home last night. Or the night before that.”

“I just came back for a shower, and then I’ll be out of your hair,” Kageyama said without looking up.

“Wait, Tobio,” Hinata barely got out.

Kageyama crossed in front of him, stuffing clothes into his duffel bag. “I need to pack,” he said stiffly, not making eye contact.

“You’re not…thinking of leaving, are you?” Hinata said, worry written all over his face. It couldn’t end. Not like this. “I’m sorry about what happened the other night. I was stupid a-and insensitive, and I didn’t realize that you felt that way.” He reached out a hand, but didn’t connect. “I know I’m slow—it takes me a while to see what’s in front of me sometimes, but—”

“It’s better this way,” Kageyama said, as if he hadn’t heard a word.

Hinata felt desperate. “But what about our deal? I’m supposed to help you get your job back. We still have the Christmas party! You’re not abandoning it, are you? You—you can’t!”

“Why are you making this about you, Sho—? Hinata,” Kageyama said bitterly, “it’s _my_ problem. It has nothing to do with you.”

“But we made a deal, and I want to see it through!” Hinata said. “And it _is_ my problem! It became my problem as soon as you agreed to it!” he cried.

“Just—the deal’s off,” Kageyama said, his tone betraying something between sadness and anger. He paused, hunched over his duffel bag. “It would be too awkward to continue. I mean, it’s impossible for me to change, anyway. I’m not like you, and I never will be. It’s better if I find something I’m more suited to.” He zipped up the bag and shouldered it, but when he turned around, Hinata was standing in front of him. “You’re in the way. Move.”

“Please don’t go!” Hinata said, clutching Kageyama’s sleeve.

Kageyama yanked his arm back. “Don’t,” he said, his voice strained. He looked away. “You’re only making this harder.”

“Please, Tobio,” Hinata said. “Don’t leave now.” He wanted to cry.

“Why?” Kageyama said. “There’s no reason for me to stay, is there?” Hinata bit down on his lip. “Is there?” He grit his teeth, awaiting a response. “Tch.”

Hinata screwed up his face. He couldn’t say why—he didn’t know why. All he knew was that he didn’t want him to leave. But he couldn’t force him, so he hung his head, loosened his grip, and let go. He heard a sigh escape Kageyama’s lips as he walked toward the door. “I can’t make you stay,” Hinata said softly, and Kageyama stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “I’m not good at much, and I’m not very smart, and I know we haven’t known each other very long—and we’ve been friends for even less time—but…this place…doesn’t feel like home without you.”

Kageyama’s grip on the doorknob tightened. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Hinata swallowed. “It means…it means….”

“Sounds like you don’t know.” Kageyama turned the handle.

“It means I’ve gotten used to your face!” Hinata nearly shouted, clenching his fists at his side. “Your dumb scowl morning, noon, and night—I like it, okay?! I want to keep seeing that until the deal is over, and then you can do whatever you want, and I won’t say a thing. All right?” He heaved a sigh, staring at the back of Kageyama’s head, feeling completely defeated. He didn’t know how those words had come out of his mouth, but they had, and now all he could do was stay silent, waiting for Kageyama to respond.

Kageyama’s hand dropped to his side. “You really want me to stay?” He turned his head, his eyes piercing. “Here? Knowing how I…feel about you?”

Hinata crossed his arms, feeling his face flush. “Yeah.”

“And all that stuff you just said…are you saying…you like me too?” Kageyama said cautiously.

“No!” Hinata said quickly. “I mean, I don’t know _how_ I feel. My insides are all mixed up, and I don’t want you spending another night in the train station. I just,” he sighed, “I just want you to stay, okay? Just…just stay.”

Kageyama nodded, the corners of his lips twitching. “Okay.”

“Really? Okay?” Hinata couldn’t help but grin, he was so elated. “Um, you should rest! I need to get back to work.” He pulled the door open, then glanced back. “Unpack, okay?”

“Sure.” Kageyama scratched the back of his head.

Hinata had only gone a few steps, when he turned and ran back into the apartment, colliding with Kageyama and wrapping his arms around him.

“Wha—what’s this for?” Kageyama sputtered.

“I’m just…glad you’re back,” Hinata murmured into his shoulder. He felt so warm, so cozy, so _at home_ , and he breathed him in.

He felt Kageyama’s head fall against his shoulder, felt his warm breath on his neck, as his arms slowly embraced him back. “Me too.”

When they finally pulled away, it was slow, and they looked at each other for the longest moment. “I’d better get back before Nishinoya misses me,” Hinata said softly.

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah.”

“Uh-huh.” Hinata slowly left the apartment, closing the door behind him. His heart was racing, his face felt flushed. He clutched his shirt at his breast, leaning against the door. What was this feeling? It was getting stronger, to the point where he wasn’t sure he could control it anymore. And if he couldn’t, what did that mean? _Stop it_. He reminded himself the party was less than two weeks away. Two weeks, and this…contract would be over—this business arrangement between him and Kageyama was coming to an end, whether he got his job back or not.

_But he likes me_ , he reminded himself. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t leave. Kageyama would get his job back, then move out, then meet other people—maybe even go out on a date or two—and Hinata…he’d just be left behind. It had happened before. There was always someone better. Hinata wasn’t special—and if Kageyama thought that right now, he would certainly change his mind when his world opened up again. He clutched his shirt more tightly, biting down on his lip to stop it from trembling. He was just fooling himself to think Kageyama’s feelings ran that deep. It wouldn’t take long for him to forget about him. After all, everyone else did.

Hinata kept a safe distance from Kageyama for the next week and a half. They remained civil, but the tension between them was palpable, even though they tried to act as normal as they could around each other. They didn’t bring up the festival or what was said there, or the conversation at the apartment. They didn’t share the futon anymore either—Hinata had pulled some extra blankets together and slept on that. Somehow they had both agreed to this unspoken pact. Maybe they both knew that on Saturday night everything would change, and that they would wake up to a very different world on Sunday morning.

\--

"Dammit," Kageyama cursed under his breath. He tore out the knot and started trying again. After another minute, there was more cursing, followed by a gentle thud against the mirror.

The evening had finally come. A few more minutes, and they would be on their way to the long-awaited party. The party—Hinata reminded himself—that would decide his future. Things had been tense; they were both anxious, but neither one of them was willing to speak up for fear of upsetting the delicate balance.

Hinata smiled and picked up the tie. "Can I help?"

"I'm surprised you know how," Kageyama said, turning towards him.

Hinata shrugged. "A lot of kids ask for help on their first dates. Just something I've perfected over the years." He smiled to himself as he worked. “I’ve never actually put one on myself.” He finished tying the knot and smoothed it down over Kageyama’s chest. "There," he said. He was having trouble pulling his hands away; it had been a while since they’d been this close.

Kageyama cleared his throat. "Thanks." He stepped back, putting distance between them again. "Shouldn't you get ready too?"

Hinata looked at his clothes, then flung his arms out to the side. "I _am_ ready!" He folded his arms. "I don't need a suit like you. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone."

"You should still look nice," Kageyama said, frowning as he buttoned his suit jacket.

"Are you saying I don't look nice?" Hinata teased.

"No," Kageyama murmured. He sighed, pulling something out of his pocket. "I got you this as a thank you, and since you're not even wearing a damn suit, there's nowhere to put it." He pressed the small item into Hinata’s open hand. "Dumbass."

Hinata smiled at the tiny gold lapel pin in his hands: a cup with a billow of steam coming off of it. "Hey, Tobio." Kageyama glanced back at him. "Thanks a _latte_." He smirked.

"Shut up," Kageyama grumbled, his cheeks flushed.

Hinata laughed, stopping short when he felt a hand on the top of his head. He looked up and their eyes met. Color crept into his cheeks and he couldn't speak, so he just stood there, agape, staring into those dark blue eyes. There was a fire burning behind those eyes, but it only lasted a moment, and then pressure on his head was gone.

Kageyama put his hands in his pockets, walking away. "If you're ready, let's go."

"Yeah, sure," Hinata said breathlessly, clutching the pin to his chest.

Less than an hour later, they were walking through the lobby of one of the fanciest hotels Hinata had ever been inside. He marveled at the marble and gilded décor, and the indoor koi pond, complete with a small waterfall and live tropical plants.

“Close your mouth,” Kageyama said, his tone a mixture of annoyance and bemusement. “We want people to think we fit in here.”

“Sorry,” Hinata said, running his hand through his hair. “It’s just, the only time I’ve been in a place like this, I was just running in to pee.”

“Places like this don’t let you just run in to pee,” Kageyama smirked.

“Well, it wasn’t _this_ hotel. Jeez.” Hinata rolled his eyes as they continued on to the bank of elevators. “Seventeenth floor, right?” he said once they were inside.

“Yeah.” Kageyama straightened his tie, scowling.

Hinata glanced up at him. “Are you nervous?”

“What a stupid question—of course I am,” Kageyama snapped. “My entire life is riding on this night.”

Hinata’s gaze was downcast and he clenched and unclenched his fists. The truth was, he was probably just as nervous as Kageyama, if not more so. “You’ve worked hard. I know you can impress them. And I promise, I won’t get in your way. And I won’t embarrass you.”

“Embarrass me?” Kageyama repeated.

Hinata continued, ignoring him, “Remember to be polite. Talk about the weather and act like it’s interesting. Ask them about themselves—people like to talk about themselves. Or if they have kids—people _love_ to talk about their kids! And don’t forget to smile. You look really nice when you smile.” Hinata hadn’t realized it, but at some point, he had found Kageyama’s hand, and was grasping it tightly. “And don’t worry about me at all. You’re gonna be somebody, and I’m just happy I got to help you get there.”

“Shoyo,” Kageyama began.

“Go on,” Hinata said. He felt like he was crushing his own heart—stomping on it until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He forced a smile. “Go on and impress them.”

Kageyama furrowed his brow. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he set his jaw, and started off into the hall. Hinata felt Kageyama’s fingers slip out of his hand, and then he was gone, leaving Hinata behind with only a wistful look in his eyes. He couldn't figure out why he didn't feel happy right now—he should have felt overjoyed; after all, this is what they had all worked for over the past few months. He smiled to himself, remembering that rainy night that Kageyama had shown up outside the café, and his smile faded. That felt like so long ago now.

He pulled the lapel pin out of his pocket, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. He pinned it to his collar, then straightened his shirt. It was better than nothing, he thought with a shrug.

"What are you doing?" Nishinoya said, coming up behind him. "Why aren't you joining in?"

"This party isn't for me—it's for him," Hinata said sadly.

"Wrong," Nishinoya said, stepping in front of him, his arms firmly planted on his hips. "This is the company party—not just the Kageyama party. Besides, I bet he's feeling the same way you are." Hinata met his gaze. After that festival night, things had been so strained with Kageyama that he thought he'd never want to see him again. "So, get in there and enjoy yourself!"

With a shove, Hinata stumbled into the room. He looked in awe at everything from the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling to the dance floor with the live band to the enormous buffet, complete with a chocolate fountain. He blushed from the excitement. He couldn't believe he was _in_ such a place. He spotted Kageyama, talking to a few men in jet black suits. He couldn't see Kageyama's face, but the other men looked very pleased, even laughing and clapping him on the shoulder.

He shook his head. He couldn't do anything now. All he could do is hope that Kageyama had learned something from the weeks they had worked together. He furrowed his brow, absently ladling chocolate onto his already-overflowing plate of desserts. He hoped Kageyama could pull it off, but at the same time, something nagged at the back of his mind, something he didn't even want to acknowledge: he didn't want things to change. His frown deepened. That was selfish, wasn't it? The whole reason they had even entered into this whole agreement was so that Kageyama could get his job back. But that would mean he'd go back to just being "coffee, black" and Hinata would just be the guy that put enough coffee in the cup.

"What are you doing?!" Kageyama suddenly hissed in his ear.

Hinata clenched the plate, his whole body going rigid. He looked up at him and his tension melted away. "How's it going? Are you impressing them?"

"Right now, I'm just trying to stop _you_ from making a mess!" Kageyama grabbed the plate and dumped its contents into the garbage. He pulled him along and only stopped when they reached a high table, letting out a haughty grunt. "Just because you wear an apron all day doesn't mean you _have_ to get dirty. You know that, right?"

"I...sorry." Hinata hung his head. "I was just...a little distracted, I guess." He glanced up. Kageyama seemed irritated. Hadn't it gone well? "Did you—what did they say?"

"Who?" Kageyama asked, barely paying attention as his eyes roved around the room.

Hinata cocked his head. "Those men you were talking to. Weren't they corporate execs?"

"Old co-workers," Kageyama muttered, pursing his lips. "Those two would never miss a chance to give me shit." He suddenly looked at Hinata. "Why are _you_ so nervous, anyway? You're all sweaty."

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "I am? Hadn't noticed. Must be warm in here or something." He tugged at his collar, unbuttoning it. _Stop being such a spaz!_ He fingered the lapel pin. "Listen, Kageyama—I mean, To—"

Kageyama suddenly straightened up, his eyes fixed on something over Hinata’s shoulder. "There they are."

Hinata turned. Three well-dressed men strode into the ballroom, each with a young woman on his arm. Cameras flashed, the music stopped, and a hush fell over the whole room. Hinata looked back, but Kageyama was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, I'll be posting the final chapter and the epilogue! It's been a long ride, but we're nearing the end. Thanks for sticking with me this long!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment. I really appreciate it! You can find me [on tumblr](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/)\--I love chatting about all my ships. Seems I'm adding new ones every other day. XD


	9. Chapter 8

Hinata quietly slipped out onto the balcony. The party was still going strong inside; the band was playing, people were dancing, drinking, and breaking out into uproarious laughter every once in a while. He had felt out of place, sticking out amongst the corporate workers like a sore thumb. It was nicer out on the balcony: quiet, cool, albeit a little lonely. Once in a while, someone came out to smoke, but they never stayed long, nor did they attempt to make any sort of conversation with him. He didn’t feel much like talking, anyway; he was too anxious about what was going on inside. He turned his back to the party and stared out at the city below. The café would be closed by now. He supposed he would be going there alone the following morning. Nishinoya would come in later and ask how the night had gone after he’d left, and Hinata would just smile and say that he'd had a great time, even though everything inside him wanted to cry out in anguish.

He turned around and leaned against the railing, gazing inside. He couldn't see his face as Kageyama talked to the executives. It was like watching his life change right in front of him. But when did his life become so entwined with Kageyama's, anyway? This had always been a business arrangement—it wasn't personal. He sighed. That was wrong. It had been personal since the beginning. He could never really put a finger on why he was so drawn to Kageyama. It wasn't his smile or his face, certainly not his attitude—but there was a passion in him that he only sensed at first. But over the past few months, he had gotten to experience that passion firsthand, and realize that he loved that passion. And he loved that smile too, and those deep blue eyes that he could lose himself in. He felt so comfortable with Kageyama now, like he had always been a part of his life, like he had never been a stranger at all.

He hadn't realized it, but a crowd had been slowly filling in around Kageyama. He went to the window, peering inside, but he had completely lost sight of them. The door opened to his right, and music and light burst out. Kageyama stepped through, fussing with his tie with shaking hands. Hinata cautiously approached him.

"Is everything…okay?" Hinata said.

Kageyama's face was expressionless, his eyes, like glass, revealing nothing. "I was honest and direct, without being rude. I was polite. I was...genuinely interested in the weather. I told them everything."

"And?" Hinata gripped the stone railing so hard that his fingernails chipped.

Kageyama looked at him. He was smiling. "I did it. They…offered me the job."

“They did?” Hinata froze where he stood, his jaw clenched; he wanted to cry. This was it: he was going to lose him.

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“That’s…great.” Hinata clenched his fist. He was going to lose him forever.

Kageyama cocked his head, his smile fading. “You don’t sound very happy about it.” He nudged him. “What’s the matter?”

“Of course I’m happy!” Hinata said, forcing himself to grin. “It’s great news! We should celebrate with a drink! I’ll go get some champagne!”

He took a few steps, but Kageyama caught his arm. “Don’t lie to me,” he said. He was frowning, but he didn’t seem angry or annoyed at all. It was something else.

Hinata shook his head. “I’m not lying. Why would I lie?” All hope of smiling was gone as his lips started to tremble. “I’m really happy for you. You’re going to get your job back, so you don’t have to work at the café anymore.” His cheeks were burning. “And you’ll be able to get your own place again, so you won’t need to stay with me.” Tears pricked at his eyes and he turned to face the city again, gripping the railing. “Man, it’ll be _so_ nice to have my own space back. It was starting to get really crowded.” He sniffled and exhaled shakily through his lips.

“Is that how you really feel?” Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder, gently forcing him to turn.

Hinata bit his lip and nodded. He could barely look him in the eye.

“If you’re so desperate to get rid of me, then I hope you won’t mind me doing this just once.” Kageyama bent down and pressed his lips against Hinata’s. It was only for a moment—just a second or two—and it was over.

Hinata stared at Kageyama, blinking, watching his cheeks bloom with color. Hinata’s expression softened and he laughed. “Um, if I act more desperate, will you do that again?”

Kageyama blushed even more and averted his eyes. “Wait till we get home.”

“Oh? Ohh—oh!” Hinata’s hands flew to his cheeks, beside himself with embarrassment. Then he pulled his hands away, tapping his chin. “Wait, does that mean you’re not going to move out?”

“No, I’m definitely moving out,” Kageyama said, and Hinata’s face fell. “With this job, I can afford something bigger and nicer than your place. And I was thinking that maybe…you could come live with me.”

Fresh tears spilled out of Hinata’s eyes, and he nodded and laughed in spite of them.

They could barely wait until they were safely inside the apartment. They had left the party immediately and had held hands the whole cab ride home—Kageyama had tried to do more, but had settled for holding hands. He was currently hugging Hinata from behind, nuzzling his neck as Hinata fumbled with getting the key in the lock. “Tobio,” he said, his face flushing. “What if someone sees us?”

“Who’s gonna see us? We’re the only ones who live here.” Kageyama kissed his neck, sliding his hands to unbutton Hinata’s coat. “Anyway, you couldn’t leave that party fast enough,” he murmured, while Hinata tried to unlock the door and fend him off. “I thought we both had the same idea.”

“A-and what idea is that?” Hinata said, hesitantly. He finally managed to unlock the door, and within seconds, Kageyama had him pinned up against the other side. He flicked the lock, a sly smile on his face. “Oh,” Hinata breathed as Kageyama leaned in, bumping into his nose. He captured Hinata’s lips in a gentle kiss, then turned his gaze downward, slowly finishing unbuttoning Hinata’s coat. Hinata’s heart was racing, completely transfixed by what was going on. Kageyama slid the coat off his shoulders and it fell to floor. His own coat joined it a moment later. Kageyama’s arms snaked around Hinata’s waist as he led him towards the futon. Hinata was thankful he’d been too lazy to put it away once he was on the floor with Kageyama straddling his hips.

“Wait,” Hinata said, but it came out more like a moan. Kageyama was sucking on his neck and it felt amazing.

“Uh-uh.” Kageyama wasn’t moving or letting up.

“Wait!” Hinata said, more forcefully, pressing his palms up against Kageyama’s chest as the much larger man hovered over him.

“What?” Kageyama said breathlessly.

“I just…I mean, we just kissed tonight,” Hinata began softly. “I don’t want to move too fast. You know?”

“Fast?” Kageyama repeated, a sort of wicked smile on his face. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this. If anything, this is too slow.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to Hinata’s.

Hinata grasped Kageyama’s t-shirt and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the kiss. Kageyama’s tongue pushed up against his lips and he opened his mouth, letting it in. He’d never felt like this before—he’d never kissed anyone like this. It was strange, but nice, and the way Kageyama had his hands all over him, grasping here and there—he liked it. But now his hands were down at Hinata’s waist, fumbling with his button, then the zipper, and before he knew it, his pants were at his ankles. He writhed, kicking, but his pants were keeping his legs from going very far.

“How are you so good at this? I thought you said you’d never dated anyone before,” Hinata said breathlessly.

Kageyama smirked. “I said I’d never dated, not that I haven’t had sex.” He ripped Hinata’s pants off and tossed them aside. His eyes roved over Hinata’s body, but stopped at his groin. “You’re hard,” he said, his cheeks flushed.

“Anyone would be if they got kissed like that!” Hinata said, pursing his lips. “It’s not like I can help it—it’s a natural reaction!”

“I can help,” Kageyama said, pressing his hand down against his erection, barely contained by his underwear.

“Wait!” Hinata gasped. “This is—”

“What?” Kageyama stared at him.

Hinata recoiled, biting his lip. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never masturbated?”

“No! I’ve done that loads of times,” Hinata said with a nervous laugh. “Like _a lot_. Sometimes a few times a day—”

“Shoyo.” Kageyama frowned. “We don’t have to do anything. I don’t want to force you.”

Hinata froze, staring into his eyes. “Say that again.”

Kageyama looked at him, puzzled. “What? I don’t want to force you.”

“Not that part.” Hinata smiled. “You said my name.” His chest swelled. “That’s like only the second time you’ve ever said it.”

Kageyama shook his head, smiling. “Dumbass Shoyo,” he murmured, kissing his neck, while Hinata erupted in a fit of giggles.

Hinata stopped laughing when he felt something hard pressing against his leg, and he chanced feeling it with his hand. Kageyama was…hard too, and _really_ big, he thought as he continued to grope with his fingers. Hinata suddenly remembered just what sex was between two men was, and his eyes flicked up to meet Kageyama’s.

Kageyama bit his lip, pushing himself back. He unbuttoned his own pants. “We can do it together.” His face was so red, and Hinata smiled crookedly.

“Are you _embarrassed_ , Tobio?” Hinata smirked.

“Shut up.”

Hinata laughed. “Your cheeks are all red, and that scowl on your face is so adorable—”

Kageyama’s scowl deepened and he yanked Hinata’s underwear down, grabbing his dick and pressing his thumb onto the tip.

Hinata collapsed, arching his back, his cheeks flushed. “Not…fair!” He grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling Kageyama’s hand tighten around him. The more Kageyama rubbed, the better Hinata felt. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, so different from when he did it himself. A low moan escaped his lips and he reached his hands out, groping with his eyes still shut, until he found Kageyama’s sleeves. His fingers closed around Kageyama’s arms and he tugged down, daring to open his eyes a slit.

“What?” Kageyama said.

Hinata had trouble keeping eye contact with him. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed, but he did feel a little shy. “You know I’ve never been…um…with anyone before.” Kageyama’s hand slid up Hinata’s arm, then his fingers pushed a few strands of hair aside. “I want to do all this stuff with you, though, even…if it’s a little scary.”

Kageyama nodded. “Let me get you off. It seems cruel to stop now that we’ve already started.” Hinata bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and gave a small nod. He had been tense when Kageyama had first grabbed him, but now he felt more relaxed; he could feel it better too. His hips swiveled and his toes curled; he couldn’t control anything, especially the noises coming out of his throat, which got louder and louder until he eventually clamped a hand to his mouth. His chest heaved when he finally came, and his eyelids felt so heavy that he thought he might fall asleep right then and there.

Kageyama flopped down at his side, fumbling with his own pants until they were open. Hinata turned his head to look when he realized what Kageyama was doing. He chewed his lip, his eyes flicking between Kageyama’s face and his hand. “Um, I wanna…” he began, reaching his hand out. Kageyama stared at him, his lips parted, his body shaking as he continued rubbing himself. “Can I…help?” Kageyama’s silence was enough of an answer. Hinata gently pushed up Kageyama’s shirt as he returned the favor. Though his own climax had seemed to take forever, it seemed like Kageyama came in an instant.

“You’ve been waiting for this for a while, huh?” Hinata said softly as he cleaned him up. Kageyama nodded, averting his eyes. “Tobio, I’m—um…I’m really happy that my first time is gonna be with you.”

Kageyama pulled him down on top of him and Hinata yelped. “You’re so cute,” he murmured into Hinata’s shoulder.

“You’re the cute one,” Hinata said, running both hands through Kageyama’s hair. “I thought that you hated me for the longest time—you were such a hardass.”

“I never hated you,” Kageyama said. “But you did get on my nerves at first.” He ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, a small smile on his lips. “You got under my skin and it pissed me off, but then…I realized how much I liked it.”

Hinata smirked. “So…you like me because I annoy you? That’s a first.”

“C’mon, who else is gonna put up with you?” Kageyama said, ruffling his hair.

Hinata pinched his cheeks in response. “I could say the same thing to you.”

“Then that settles it,” Kageyama said.

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Kageyama grinned. “We’re perfect for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to do an epilogue, but I actually like the proper ending better (plus I don't really like what I have for the epilogue so far), so sorry if you were looking forward to that. On the plus side, you got this chapter early!
> 
> Since it's the last one, I'll leave you with a final thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, or just clicked into this fic to try it out. I really loved writing it and getting to be part of the Kagehina Big Bang 2020. It was a great first BB experience, and I can't wait to do it more in the future.
> 
> I'm working on a lot of other things now, so if you're into Big Windup!, Run with the Wind, Attack on Titan, Chihayafuru (plus some others, probably), come check out my other stuff, and look forward to more!
> 
> As always, come find me [on tumblr](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat about anything. <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been sitting on this fic for literal years. It was just a few paragraphs for quite some time, but I'm so pleased to be able to share what it's become with everyone. It's been a while since I've written anything for Haikyu!!, but this fic is my baby, so I hope you enjoy it! Chapters will be coming out every week, so please look forward to them.
> 
> I love to chat, so come find me on [ on tumblr.](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/) As always, if you are enjoying the fic, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
